


Однострочники по Star Wars

by KisVani



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Crack, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Drabble Collection, Drama, F/F, F/M, Female Hux, Female Kylo, Fluff, Gen, Genderbending, Humor, Kylo Amidala, M/M, Male Phasma, Palpatine!Hux, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-Harm
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-05-17 15:25:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 54
Words: 14,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5876107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Разнообразные короткие драбблы по миру Star Wars. Никак не связаны между собой.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Пре-Эпизод IV, Вейдер | Таркин и его команда; неожиданный визит Вейдера-ревизора на строящуюся Звезду Смерти, Н!

— Вы можете задержать его до посадки? – с надеждой спросил Таркин.  
Ему что-то неуверенно ответили на тему моральной дилеммы между удушением и увольнением.  
— Когда он увидит, что здесь происходит – вас и так удушит, - уверенно заявило начальство.  
За те пять минут, что Дарт Вейдера героически держали вне Звезды Смерти, удалось:  
А) Проложить идеальный маршрут демонстрации, в обход всех недостроенных и неправильно достроенных мест.  
Б) Закрыть проломы в космос портативными экранами или серыми простынями.  
В) Замаскировать под люки пару торчащих из пола дверей.  
Г) Поднять на ноги спящих и отобрать карты у играющих.  
Д) Создать видимость кипучей деятельности.  
А лично Таркину, на всякий случай, написать завещание.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Хан/Лея. Мысли обоих после ухода Бена на Тёмную Сторону. А+

— Это ты не досмотрел, занятый только своим кораблем и темными делишками!  
— Нет, это твоя вина. Тебя больше интересовала политика, чем наш сын!  
Любая другая семья, но не их.  
Хан видел боль в глазах Леи, а она чувствовала все то, что он не мог сказать словами.  
— Ты не… — начала она.  
— Виновата, — закончил он.  
А потом он улетел в космос, стремясь забыться и забыть, а она — с головой погрузилась в свою работу, в дела Сопротивления, в попытки доказать Новой Республике, что они недооценивают Первый Орден.  
И каждый из них бережно взращивал в сердце чувство вины. Словно это был редкий цветок, который стоило защищать от прочего мира.  
«Я делала слишком много, — думала Лея, засыпая, — но не для Бена. Он это понял и отвернулся от нас».  
«Я делал слишком мало, — думал Хан, прислушиваясь к шуму двигателей, — и пропустил тот момент, когда все можно было исправить».  
И каждый из них переживал эти мысли в одиночестве.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Энакин/Падме, модерн!АУ (что угодно)

— Это просто невыносимо… — Падме ходила по номеру отеля и метала громы и молнии. — Эти напыщенные… старые…  
Энакин пока не встревал, зная, что Падме сначала нужно выговориться.   
Звонок ее мобильного сегодня утром разбудил их обоих. И, как он успел понять из односторонних реплик, какое-то решение приняли в обход Падме. Одно из тех, за которые она стояла насмерть.  
— Поедешь разбираться? — лениво спросил Энакин, когда поток гневных эпитетов закончился.  
— Поеду, — лаконично ответила Падме, доставая из шкафа один из своих костюмов. — Это не должно занять много времени, но не жди меня. И вообще, отвернись.  
Энакин, который уже собирался наблюдать за тем, как она одевается, тяжело вздохнул.  
— Да чего я там не видел, — пробормотал он, но перевернулся.  
Из-за своей работы они редко оказывались в одном городе. Да и, даже если удавалось, провести много времени вместе у них не получалось. Все время что-то случалось, вот как сейчас.  
— Не надо было мне вчера так быстро уходить, — сказала Падме.  
— Ты и так самая молодая представительница ООН за всю историю, — ответил Энакин. — Не будь к себе слишком сурова.  
Он обернулся, поняв, что она почти закончила одеваться.  
— Не самая, — Падме остановилась у зеркала, спешно расчесывая волосы.  
— Одна из самых молодых, — поправил себя Энакин. — Сомневаюсь, что многие из твоих сверстников могут похвастаться чем-то подобным!  
Она оглянулась на него через плечо и переспросила:  
— «Моих сверстников». Эни, когда ты так говоришь, мне начинает казаться, что я совратила малолетнего. Между нами всего четыре года разницы!  
Он ухмыльнулся и поднялся с кровати и шагнул к ней.  
— Ну ладно-ладно, наших сверстников. Теперь довольна?  
После того, как они поцеловались, Падме шутливо ударила его в грудь:  
— Сказал молодой агент организации… как вы там называетесь?  
— Это засекреченная информация, — ответил Энакин.  
Они еще раз поцеловались до того, как Падме взялась за косметику и отогнала его, чтобы не мешал и не портил все ее усилия.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Кайло/Рей. Сила хранит равновесие: когда Кайло возвращается к Свету, Рей "темнеет".

Без тьмы не бывает света, но и без света не будет тьмы.  
Каждый раз история это подтверждает.  
Ростки одного появлялись в другом, чтобы расцвести через десять, двадцать, тридцать лет. Свет возвращался, даже если вокруг была тьма, но и тьма никогда не умирала.  
Им обоим следовало бы об этом помнить.  
— Но почему именно ты? Почему ты, Рей? — спросил Кайло… нет, уже вновь Бен Соло.  
— Потому что больше некому?  
В ее улыбке слишком много печали, чтобы поверить в то, что она совращена Темной Стороной.  
А в ее взгляде слишком мало надежды, чтобы поверить в то, что она до сих пор на Светлой Стороне.  
— Твой дядя посчитал нужным стереть мою память, — сказала Рей мягко. — Разве я могу оставаться по одну сторону баррикад с ним?  
— А со мной? — тихо спросил Бен. — Я ведь вновь вернулся к свету, Рей.  
Она коснулась ладонью его щеки и сказала:  
— Когда-нибудь, мы будем на одной стороне.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Кайло/Хакс. У Хакса тоже есть сила. Противостояние, борьба, горячий секс после спарринга на мечах.

Кайло не думал, что у Сноука уже будет ученик. Но это ничем не походило на его быт в Академии и глупо было даже сравнивать.  
Дружба среди учеников ситха невозможна. Это постоянное соперничество, непрекращающаяся битва изо дня в день. Это ожидание, когда другой оступится. Это попытки влезть в чужой разум и чужую жизнь, узнать слабости и воспользоваться ими.  
Кайло был уверен: Сноук наслаждается, наблюдая за тем, как они с Хаксом сталкиваются. Будь они одинаковы по нраву, то Финализатор оказался бы разрушен. К счастью или нет, но даже их характеры были противоположны.  
Силу им обоим дарили эмоции, но, если в Кайло они бурлили и вырываются наружу при каждом удобном случае, то Хакс скапливал их внутри, чтобы обрушить на того, кого считал врагом здесь и сейчас. Чаще всего — обрушивал на Кайло.  
Во время спарринга легко могло показаться, что они убьют друг друга. Ни одному не нравилось сражаться в полсилы. Ударные волны от сталкивающихся мечей не раз и не два выводили из строя технику и даже оставляли двух сторонников Темной Стороны без освещения (Хакс считал это ироничным, Кайло просто бесился).  
Но битва продолжалась и за стенами тренировочного зала. В интригах и попытках подставить другого был определенный шарм. Как и в постоянном напряжении ментальных барьеров. И Кайло даже не удивился, когда их битва продолжилась за закрытыми дверями каюты.  
— А я думал, что привязанность не поощряется, — сказал Кайло в первый раз.  
— Кто говорит про привязанность? — ответил Хакс. — Дело в страсти. Страсть — это часть Темной Стороны.  
Он выглядел спокойным, но в глазах его бушевало пламя. Кайло не мог отвести от него взгляд, ему казалось, что оно пожрет и его, и целую галактику. Наверное, потому он и позволил толкнуть себя спиной на кровать. Наверное, потому и вцепился в Хакса и впился в его губы. Наверно, потому наутро кожа обоих была покрыта царапинами и укусами.  
И Кайло нравилась эта битва.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Финн/По. По ревнует Финна к Рей. Делает это в тихую, но очень страдает. Порой совсем впадая в отчаяние.

Иногда все хорошо.   
По ловит восторженные взгляды Финна, когда оказывается на земле после какого-то лихого вылета и тот силится что-то сказать, но получается только: «Ох! Вау! А ты… Круто!!!». По чувствует себя так, будто греется в солнечных лучах и это приятно.  
Но потом словно тень набегает на его солнце: мимо проходит Рей и внимание Финна полностью переключается на нее. Вот уже восторженный взгляд достается не По. Он невидим для Финна.  
Иногда По хочется закричать: «Я увидел его первым!». Но вряд ли Рей поймет. Ей ведь ничего не нужно делать, хватит помахать рукой или улыбнуться. Финну больше и не надо.  
Говорить с ним об этом просто глупо. Он же не делает ничего такого. Он же не виноват, что их с Рей связывает больше, чем с По.   
— Рей рассказала, что смогла поднять в воздух трех штурмовиков. Одной Силой! — в глазах Финна словно бы загораются звезды, когда он говорит о Рей.  
— Охотно верю, — улыбается По, а внутри него все переворачивается вверх дном.  
Финн держит его за руку, но это ничего не означает. Просто он слишком тактильный, легко касается любого. Финн держит за руку _его_ , но говорит о Рей. О задании, о том, как она дерется, о том, как применяет свою Силу и о том, что планирует в будущем.  
Финн носит куртку По на плечах, а метку Рей — в своем сердце. И с этим невозможно смириться.   
По не знает, хочет ли он накричать на Финна, когда тот опять начинает говорить про Рей. Или хочет накричать на Рей, за то, что она отнимает у него Финна. Или накричать на самого себя. Он ведь старше их. Опытнее. Умнее. Должен быть.  
— Эй, — Рей окликает По и он оглядывается, Финна рядом нет.  
— Привет. Все в порядке? — спрашивает По.  
Дежурная улыбка. Что в душе — неважно.  
— Я не отнимаю у тебя Финна, — говорит Рей без предисловий и светской болтовни.  
Конечно. Она же джедай. Она все _видит_.  
— Я не думаю, что… — начинает По.  
— Можно отнять вещь, — перебивает Рей, — а Финн не вещь. Верно?  
По кивает. И ему становится тепло, как от солнечного света.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Хакс/Кайло. Первый поцелуй.

Хакс спал немного. Работа не позволяла. Потому он терпеть не мог, когда кто-то прерывал и без того короткие часы отдыха. А сегодня это решил сделать Кайло Рен, что особой радости тоже не добавляло.  
— Чего вам, магистр? — устало спросил Хакс, стараясь не щуриться от яркого света.  
Кайло явился в его каюту и был так настойчив в попытках попасть внутрь, что Хакс всерьез заподозрил: проломит дверь. Прорубить ее своим лайтсабером и все равно войдет. Потому пришлось пускать и теперь они неловко стояли посередине каюты.  
— Я много думал, — изрек Кайло.  
«Да неужели, — подумал Хакс, — магистр Рен и думал?».  
Кайло, как будто только спохватился, снял шлем и принялся нервно крутить его в руках. Хакс поднял бровь: ему приходилось видеть лицо магистра, но редко и по особым поводам.  
— О чем вы думали? — спросил Хакс.  
— О ваших мыслях обо мне, — ответил Кайло и, с убийственной серьезностью, пояснил: — О том, что вы меня возжелали.  
Цензурным из мыслей Хакса в этот момент было только то, что он не любил, когда кто-то лез в его голову. Он имеет право на личное пространство! И какое дело Кайло, о ком он фантазирует в душе? Даже, если это сам Кайло.  
Который продолжил, все так же серьезно:  
— Я подумал, что мне подходит.  
Хакс попытался сообразить, о чем он говорит. Он, что… предлагает им заняться сексом?  
— А… э-э-э… ладно, — сказал Хакс, судорожно пытаясь найти пути отхода. — Понял. Я… Мне тоже нужно об этом подумать.  
Кайло кивнул и направился к дверям.  
— Рен… Кайло. Подожди.  
Он остановился в полушаге. Обернулся к Хаксу. А тот, мысленно послав все в межзвездную пустоту, подошел и, вцепившись в плечи Кайло, притянул его к себе для поцелуя.  
Получилось смазано и неловко: Кайло не сразу начал отвечать, видимо, от удивления.  
«Да мы как чертовы первокурсники», — с раздражением подумал Хакс.   
— Я тоже считал, что получится как-то… злее, — сказал Кайло вслух.  
— Злее — это запросто, — усмехнулся Хакс.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Кайло|(/)Рей. Постканон, дружеский спарринг.

— Хватит прыгать! Ты все еще дерешься, как девчонка со свалки!  
— А ты все еще мне проигрываешь!  
Кайло почти задевает Рей и жаром от его меча опаляет ей волосы, но ее реакции хватает, чтобы отклониться и метко пнуть его в колено.  
— Эй! — возмущается Кайло. — Это грязный прием.  
— Можно подумать, кто-то будет себя честно вести в настоящей драке! — Рей тяжело дышит: дает знать ее стиль боя.  
Будь это другой противник — она бы уже с ним справилась, но Кайло знает ее слишком хорошо и старается вымотать.  
— В настоящее драке, я бы сделал так, — отвечает он и Силой вздергивает ее в воздух.  
— А я так!  
Ноги Кайло подкашиваются, и он сам теряет концентрацию. Оба меча разлетаются в стороны. Синий, принадлежащий Рей, сразу отключается. А нестабильный красный Кайло продолжает гореть, искря там, где боковые лезвия касаются пола.  
— Почему ты не сделаешь себе новый? — спрашивает Рей, когда Кайло, с проклятьем, кидается к нему.  
— Потому что этот мне подходит, — отвечает он, отключая меч и цепляя его себе на пояс.  
— Имя тебе подходит, меч тебе подходит, — ворчит Рей, когда он подает руку, помогая ей подняться. — Все-то тебе подходит…  
— Не все, — отвечает Кайло тихо. — Но я научился со многим смиряться. Например, с тобой.  
Рей смеется.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Фазма/Рей. Любовь с первого взгляда.

Рей не знала, что именно она ожидала увидеть под шлемом и белой броней.   
Просто не задумывалась об этом.   
Потому что, если перед тобой безликая маска, то стрелять становится намного проще.   
— В чем дело? — спросила капитан Фазма.   
Не чудовище, не ветеран с лицом, покрытым шрамами и с заплатками протезов. Просто светловолосая крупная женщина со светлой кожей. Лицо открытое и даже могло бы быть приятным, не будь на нем написано легкое пренебрежение и глубокая усталость.   
Она не улыбалась, не язвила, не сыпала угрозами. В плену Сопротивления держала себя спокойно, словно зашла в гости к нелюбимым родичам, от которых пока не может избавиться и вынуждена терпеть.   
— Мне… — Рей поняла, что рассматривает Фазму слишком пристально, но отводить взгляд не стала. — Мне сказали, что вы согласились разговаривать только со мной.   
— Или с вами, или с генералом Органой, — поправила Фазма. — Но, я так понимаю, у вас больше свободного времени.   
Рей промолчала. Она понимала, что перед ней враг, но не могла перестать думать о том, что сама не умела держаться с подобным достоинством. И о том, что Фазма даже красивая. Возможно, в другой жизни они могли бы… Рей мысленно одернула себя. Не те мысли, не то время. И, конечно же, не тот человек перед ней.   
— Вы будете пытать меня Силой или на светлой стороне такого не практикуют? — поинтересовалась Фазма.   
Она не иронизировала. Просто спрашивала.   
— Не практикуют, — ответила Рей, понимая, что ей надо уйти. Прямо сейчас. Иначе она не сможет противостоять внутреннему порыву и освободит Фазму.   
«А зачем же противостоять?» — спросила Рей у себя мысленно. И она слишком долго колебалась с мысленным же ответом.

*** 

Когда капитан Фазма бежала, Рей тихо радовалась. И надеялась когда-нибудь увидеть ее снова. Возможно, совсем скоро. Или в других обстоятельствах.   
Капитан Фазма надеялась на то же самое. И, будучи в душе несколько сентиментальной, собиралась хранить до того дня ключ от камеры, который Рей словно бы нечаянно выронила, выходя из ее камеры.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Кайло|Хан. Кайло не убивает Хана, но и уйти с ним не может. Терзания и страх, что об этом узнает Сноук. А+

— Что ты почувствовал, когда умер твой отец? — спрашивает Сноук. — Ты ощутил, как разорвалась лишняя нить, связывающая тебя со светом?  
Кайло слышит в своей голове голос отца. «Давай вернемся домой».  
Кайло закрывает глаза и представляет его смерть. Представляет, как он падает. Представляет запах опаленной плоти и свой последний шепот: «Спасибо».  
— Ощутил, — отвечает Кайло.  
Сноук выглядит удовлетворенным. Или просто делает вид, что удовлетворен? Он сомневается в Кайло? Верит ему? Или только хорошо играет роль?  
— Если бы я сомневался в твоей лояльности, то ты бы был уже мертв, — говорит Сноук, без труда считывая эти мысли.  
Кайло кивает.  
Уже в своей каюте он приваливается к стене и тяжело дышит. Ведь тогда, на Старкиллере, все было иначе. Он оттолкнул отца раскрытой ладонью. Он сказал: «Я не могу вернуться!». Сказал: «Я должен встретиться со Сноуком лично и убить его, освободить от него галактику». Отец пытался объяснить Кайло, что это не тот путь, а его друзья: дядя Чуи, предатель-штурмовик и обладающая Силой девчонка, сбежали к ним и замерли в молчании на узком мостике.  
— Я не вернусь к свету, — сказал Кайло, — но сам выберу свою тьму.  
Это не те воспоминания. Это опасные воспоминания. Он должен стереть их. Заменить фантазией, поверить в смерть отца. Иначе ему не удастся выполнить задуманное.  
Кайло закрывает глаза.  
И представляет смерть Хана Соло.


	11. 5 раз, когда Люк ответил: "Я знаю", и один, когда не успел

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Хан/Люк. "Я люблю тебя" - "Я знаю" (только теперь в любви признается Хан). А-

I

— Я люблю тебя, — говорит Хан.  
Он только что чуть не покатился на дно обрыва, но Люк успел удержать его за плечо и оттащить, когда скала под ногами принялась осыпаться.  
— Я знаю, — отвечает Люк просто, не придавая никакого значения сказанной фразе.

II

— Я люблю тебя, — серьезно заявляет Хан, когда Люк выравнивает корабль после опасного пике.  
Теперь их преследователи отстали. С Чуи они разделились, когда улепетывали от тех, кому Хан в очередной раз задолжал. Позже должны были встретиться на условленном месте, но в кресло второго пилота пока что сел Люк.  
— Я знаю, — говорит он, а потом портит все, добавляя: — Но тебе, как герою галактики, должно быть стыдно за то, что твою голову все равно хотят отрезать все встречные контрабандисты.  
— Ну не все, — отвечает Хан, — и вообще, не надо мне мораль читать!

III

— Я люблю тебя, — признается Хан, когда Люк приносит ему горячий бульон.  
Дантарианский грипп — штука мерзкая, даже, если его вовремя обнаружили. А Люк, в отличие от всех остальных, не шарахается, он беспечно заявил, что Сила может защитить его и от этого. Сомнительно, но пусть с ним.  
— Я знаю, что любишь, — подмигивает Люк, — сам съешь или с ложечки покормить?  
Хан делает над собой усилие, чтобы не надеть ему тарелку на голову.

IV

— Я люблю тебя, — улыбается Хан.  
Чуи поддерживает его, а Люк отвлекается от воздействия на охранника, чтобы сказать:  
— Я знаю.  
Когда летишь на планету, где ты — разыскиваемый преступник, то удобно, что с тобой джедай. Пусть потом он обязательно в очередной раз прочитает тебе мораль.

V

— Я люблю тебя! — говорит пьяный Хан, заметив идущих ему навстречу Лею и Люка.  
— Я знаю, — отмахивается Люк и продолжает что-то говорить сестре, указывая на датапад.  
— И тебя люблю! — сообщает Лее Хан. — Я всех на этой базе люблю!  
— Уведи его спать, — просит Лея, — не хватало еще, чтобы в командный пункт в таком виде заявился.  
— Эй! — Хан возмущен. — Я герой!  
— Герой-герой, — ласково говорит Люк, и почти тащит его прочь.

И еще один

— Я люблю тебя, — говорит Хан.  
И целует еще до привычного: «Я знаю» от Люка. 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Хакс/Кто угодно на усмотрение автора. День Рождения генерала Хакса, какой оригинальный подарок преподнесёт ему персонаж из пейринга?

Хакс не очень любил свои Дни Рождения. К несчастью, удалить строку из личного дела было нельзя, а закрыть ее как секретную информацию, он догадался не сразу. Так что дату увидели многие и дальше передали по цепочке.  
Каждый День Рождения генерала Хакса начинался с исполнения штурмовиками поздравительной песни. Выходило жутко, но будило на «ура».  
В этот раз капитан Фазма, видимо, все еще чувствуя свою вину из-за штурмовика-предателя, поставила на стол генерала целый ящик контрабандного вина.  
А Кайло Рен расщедрился на открытку. «Я постараюсь не разрушать ничего хотя бы неделю». Дальше было написано еще что-то, но нервно вымарано. Внизу — размашистая подпись.  
Но самым неожиданным был подарок от неизвестного адресата. Коробку проверели всеми детекторами, но опасности она не представляла.  
А внутри Хакс обнаружил что-то странное: металлическую раму необычной формы с двумя колесами, рычагами и чем-то, похожим на седло.  
Все смотрели на Хакса, ожидая его действий, а он только и мог поставить раму колесами вниз и попытаться ее покатить. Без поддержки устройство упало.  
— Это точно мне? — осторожно уточнил Хакс.  
— Здесь написано, что это подарок вам на День Рождения от анонимного поклонника, — отрапортировал техник.  
— Замечательно, — сказал Хакс без особой радости. — Доставьте это в мою каюту!  
Он собирался разобраться с подарком вечером. Немного хотелось выкинуть ненужную штуку, но такие знаки внимания от поклонника, который для Хакса вовсе не был очень уж анонимным, грели душу лучше всяких взрывающихся солнц. Даже, если в этом не было никакой логики.

— И что это было? — спросил Хакс при следующей встрече со своим связным из Сопротивления.  
Хакс не работал с идейными противниками. Просто иногда сливал безопасную информацию. На случай, если придется быстро менять сторону. Все-таки, уверенность в победе Ордена — это одно, а запасной план никогда лишним не будет.  
— Это был велосипед, — расплылся в улыбке По Дэмерон. — Такое приспособление, чтобы ездить, пользуясь центробежной силой.  
— Зачем? — спросил Хакс. — Зачем он мне?  
— Говорят, что злые становятся добрее, если у них появляется велосипед! — изрек Дэмерон.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Кайло Рен/Хакс. Рыжий Кайло перекрашивает Хакса в брюнета.

Магистр Рен, печатая шаг, подошёл к Хаксу.  
— Нам нужно поговорить, генерал, — сказал он, прежде чем тот успел открыть рот.  
Ему показалось или все присутствующие в командном пункте проводили его сочувствующими взглядами?  
Кайло Рен шёл быстро, словно бы не обращая внимания на то, идёт ли Хакс следом. захотелось даже свернуть в ближайшее ответвление коридора и посмотреть, что будет. В этот момент магистр замер и обернулся к Хаксу.  
— Мы уже пришли, — сказал он, ударяя по сенсору на дверях грузового отсека.  
— В чём дело, магистр? — спросил Хакс, заходя внутрь следом за Реном.  
Двери закрылись за ними, отсекая от коридора и прочей базы. И мимолетно Хаксу стало страшно. Кто знает этого неуправляемого ситха, вдруг он решил по-быстрому избавиться от него или ещё что-то задумал? Не решил же он его куда-то потащить посреди дня просто потому что ему приспичило пообжиматься? Или нет? Параноидальные подозрения развеялись, стоило Кайло Рену снять шлем.  
— А… — сказал Хакс. — Я же говорил, что подача воды в моей каюте барахлит, и в ней бывают красящие примеси. А ты: «Да ничего мне не будет, не хочу грязный отсюда уходить».  
Рен скривился и запустил руки в рыжие (теперь огненно-рыжие, а не чёрные!) волосы.  
— Тебе идёт, — попробовал утешить его Хакс.  
— Не идёт, — с легкой паникой в голосе, сказал Рен. — Я выгляжу глупо!  
— Да тебя всё равно почти никто не видит без шлема, — резонно заметил Хакс. — Кроме меня. И моего адъютанта. И Сноука.  
— Что мне теперь делать? — спросил Рен.  
— Ждать пока отрастёт, — ответил Хакс.  
— Это ты виноват, — показал чудеса логики Рен, — и потому я перекрашу ТВОИ волосы.  
Хакс попытался понять, чем это он виноват, если красящей водой Рен мылся сам.  
— И как ты это устроишь? — скептически выгнул бровь Хакс. — Силой меня держать будешь?  
То, что ему не стоило этого говорить, он понял слишком поздно.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Падме|Люк, "Люк, я твоя мать".

— Ты должен полететь на Лаан-Ту.  
Явление призрака — это что-то необычное.В теории. Уж точно, они не должны появляться внезапно и начинать сразу раздавать указания. Но отцу Люка, похоже, некому было об этом сказать.  
— Что я там найду? — спросил Люк.  
Его отец, который после смерти выглядел значительно лучше, чем при жизни, сделал вид, что не услышал. Люк тяжело вздохнул. У него сейчас хватало дел: он помогал Лее восстанавливать Республику… или, как выражалась она сама, «красиво стоял рядом, намекая, что лучше бы всем прислушаться, потому что, если Вейдера сожгли, то каких-то сенаторов — тоже можно». Люку такая роль не нравилась, но его не спрашивали.  
— Это что-то опасное? — предпринял попытку угадать Люк.  
— Не совсем, — ответил его отец.  
— Ладно. Но лететь туда я не буду.  
Это подействовало, и отец нехотя ответил:  
— После смерти я узнал, что ваша с Леей мать, может быть, жива. И отыскать ее можно планете Лаан-Ту.  
Люк не сразу понял, о чем он говорит, а потом с легким недоумением переспросил:  
— Наша мать?  
— Ну должен же был вас с Леей кто-то родить, — ответил его отец.  
Что было логично, но, все равно, неожиданно.  
— Х-хорошо, — сказал Люк, — а где именно на планете ее искать?  
— Ты еще карту местности попроси…  
— Было бы неплохо!

Люк сидел за столом, напротив немолодой, но красивой женщины, которая когда-то была сенатором Падме Амидалой. Он не знал, чего ожидал, но явно не обычного дома на планете, куда корабли залетали раз в сотню лет. И то — военные, на базу, отгороженную от остального мира.  
Он представился, когда постучался в ее двери. А потом рассказал, не утаивая, все что знал о самом себе, своей сестре и своем отце.  
— Мне сказали, что вы с Леей умерли, — произнесла Падме, — а я даже не попыталась выбраться отсюда и проверить.  
Люк мог бы сказать, что она не виновата, но слова застряли в горле.   
— Люк, — сказала Падме, горько улыбаясь: — Я твоя мать.  
— Рад познакомиться, — ответил он.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Орден Джедаев. Бурное веселье по поводу "тайной" женитьбы Энакина. Н!

Оби-Ван шел по очень сложной траектории. Встречные джедаи осторожно его обходили, но сохраняли обычное спокойствие, даже любопытству старательно не поддавались. А то мало ли: опять придется выслушивать все, что Оби-Ван думал о своем падаване с тех пор, как тот поступил под его опеку. Такие рассказы длились долго и их жертвами стали, если не все, то очень многие.  
— О! Магистр Винду, магистр Ранцизис! — Оби-Ван заметил нескольких членов Верховного Совета и направился к ним.  
Винду и Ранцизис посмотрели друг на друга и мысленно выкинули на пальцах «камень-ножницы-бумага». Винду проиграл и, нацепив радостную улыбку, повернулся к Оби-Вану.  
— Я знаю, что Энакин особенный, — начал он.  
— Он женился! — перебил его Оби-Ван. — Наконец-то! Конечно, это большой секрет, но я по этому поводу уже выпил. И всем советую!  
— Кому «всем»? — уточнил на всякий случай Винду.  
— Айле, Ади, А… еще кто-то был на «А», — Оби-Ван задумался, — ну магистр Пиелл сказал, что у него есть важные дела… Вообще у половины Храма важные дела!  
— Они просто не знают, за что ты пить собираешься, — объяснил Винду, улыбаясь, — надо сразу начинать со свадьбы Энакина. Кстати, а кто эта несчаст… счастливая?  
— Падме Амидала Наберри! Наконец-то он от меня отвязался. И вообще от всех отвязался и такой милый стал.  
— Несчастный Энакин, — выдохнул Винду, — надолго ли его хватит…  
— Будем надеяться, что надолго! И за это надо выпить!  
Оби-Ван демонстративано смахнул слезу. Вообще-то, магистр Винду не очень одобрял возлияния, но тут повод-то был!

— Что происходит? — поинтересовался только прибывший Ки-Ади-Мунди.  
Тяжело было не обратить внимания на пляски, беготню джедаев всех рангов, выбрасывание из окон рулонов туалетной бумаги и спиртное рекой.  
— Женился юный Энакин, — ответил Йода, висящий где-то под потолком.  
— О, так Оби-Ван поднял этот вопрос на голосование, — просиял Ки-Ади-Мунди. — Давно пора!  
— Женились не эти двое, — расстроил его Йода.  
— Но это тайна! — выглянул из-за угла Оби-Ван, успевший потерять где-то большую часть одежды. — Тайная свадьба! Тсссс!


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Оби-Ван|(/)Люк Скайуокер. АУ, где они ровесники и вместе обучаются Силе.

— Люк, что ты опять натворил? — спросил Оби-Ван, когда посреди ночи проснулся из-за того, что к нему ввалился лучший друг и судорожно заперся изнутри. Еще и помешал зажечь свет.  
— Ничего я не натворил, — шепотом ответил Люк.  
— Хорошо, — Оби-Ван прищурился в темноте, силясь рассмотреть его, — что Хан натворил?  
Он не раз и не два говорил, что будущему джедаю не пристало водить знакомство с контрабандистом. Иногда Оби-Вана слегка раздражало, что никто, кроме него этого Люку не говорит. Ни его мастер, ни другие наставники. Все смотрят на светлую улыбку Люка и верят его честным-честным глазам. Самое же паршивое, что тот не врет, когда обещает, что больше ни во что не ввяжется. Он ведь сам искренне в это верит.  
— Причем тут Хан? — почти огрызнулся Люк. — Дело в принцессе… принцессе Альдераана. Я почти уверен, что она моя сестра.  
— О, Сила! — Оби-Ван упал на подушки. — Ты опять за свое.  
— Я хочу отыскать свою семью! — ответил Люк.  
Он стоял около двери, прислушиваясь.  
— Только не говори, что ты пытался пролезть во дворец…  
— Ну…  
Оби-Ван тяжело вздохнул и сказал, поворачиваясь спиной к Люку:  
— Если тебя придут убивать — разбуди. А, если у тебя опять появится гениальная идея, будь так добр, сам стукни себя по голове.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Штурмовик FN-2199/Финн. На песню «Chris Daughtry – Traitor».

FN-2199 сразу поверил в предательство FN-2187. Не потому что настолько в него не верил, а потому что чувствовал беспокойство еще до того злополучного вылета. Все нутро болело так, будто внутрь залили кислоту.  
— Выглядишь тоскливо, — сказал FN-2187 в раздевалке после душа.  
— Сам-то за утро сколько раз скорчил кислую мину? — отозвался FN-2199, надевая шлем.  
FN-2187 всегда был слишком эмоциональным, лицо у него выдавало все, к счастью, этого никто не мог видеть. Кроме FN-2199 и, заметно реже, товарищей по взводу.  
После FN-2199 думал, что он сказал не так. Или, что не сказал вовсе, раз FN-2187 решился на предательство именно в тот день. И понимал: все было обычно, и его вины в этом нет. Только вина FN-2187. Вероятно, он даже обдумывал свое предательство. Вероятно, готовился и даже прикидывал, кого ему не жалко будет убить.  
«Если и есть кто-то, кто может быть хуже врага, — подумал FN-2199, — то только предатель». Он понимал, что непрофессионально объявлять войну кому-то одному, но иначе не мог. Потому что все, что было между ними, FN-2187 растоптал, словно оно ничего и не значило.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Оби-Ван, Энакин, Падме. Энакин влюблён в Падме, которая влюблена в Оби-Вана, который неровно дышит к Энакину.

Это не может продолжаться дальше. Это просто смешно!  
Падме ищет встречи с Оби-Ваном, но где Оби-Ван — там его падаван. И не то, чтобы Энакин Падме не нравился… просто она понимает, что нравится ему чуть-чуть иначе, чем он ей. А Энакин пытается флиртовать, довольно грубо и неуклюже, она же не знает, что ей делать. И смотрит, смотрит на Оби-Вана, который вроде замечает метания Энакина, но так пожирает его глазами, что это выглядит неприлично.  
С этим надо что-то делать и Падме долго думает, прежде, чем принимает решение. А потом думает еще дольше, чтобы о нем сказать.

— Я посчитала, что нам надо поговорить, — в голосе Падме надежда мешается с упрямством, а Оби-Ван и Энакин смотрят друг на друга с подозрением.  
— О чем же вы хотите поговорить, сенатор Амидала? — спрашивает Оби-Ван и Падме стоит определенных усилий не «поплыть» от его улыбки. Нет, она уже взрослая женщина и должна быть выше этого!  
— Я хочу сказать, что знаю, как о чувствах Энакина ко мне, так и о ваших чувствах к Энакину, — говорит она, и это звучит хуже, чем она представляла.  
Энакин с Оби-Ваном переглядываются.  
— Учитель? — спрашивает Энакин. — Выходит, вы не от жары все время пытались заниматься со мной без рубашки?  
Оби-Ван награждает его уничижительным взглядом, но ничего не отрицает.  
— В то же время, я тоже должна признаться, — быстро продолжает Падме, пока хватает смелости, — я сама влюблена в Оби-Вана Кеноби уже много лет!  
Теперь оба пораженных взгляда достаются ей.  
— Падме!  
— Хочу сказать, что определенным образом мне это льстит…  
Оби-Ван и Энакин замолкают и опять смотрят друг на друга, но теперь с растерянностью.  
— Кхм… и что мы будем с этим всем делать? — спрашивает Энакин.  
— Вполне очевидно, что, как джеда… — начинает Оби-Ван, но Падме его перебивает.  
— Давайте попробуем втроем, — она чувствует, что покраснела, но упрямо вскидывает голову.  
Энакин смеется, а Оби-Ван трет переносицу перед тем, как кивнуть.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> По Дэмерон и его физические и психологические синяки после пыток в Первом Ордене.

Воспоминания могли накатить внезапно. Вроде бы все шло, как обычно, а потом хватало одной фразы, одного намека и По летел в бездну, его тело, его мысли, его душу скручивало фантомной болью. И в себя он приходил не сразу, обнаруживал вокруг недоумевающих сослуживцев, костяшки пальцев, разбитые в кровь, трясущего его за плечи Финна, истерично пикающего BB-8… и страх, страх тех, кто был рядом, если ему случалось пережить приступ не в одиночестве.  
По отмахивался, если его спрашивали, могут ли помочь. Старался выглядеть беззаботным. Он же По Дэмерон. Лучший пилот всей галактики, вечный шутник, которому все нипочем. Иногда ему самому удавалось в это поверить.  
Однажды По услышал разговор Финна и Рей. Они были с другой стороны Икс-Винга и не заметили его. По почти окликнул их, но затих, поняв, что говорят о нем.  
— Сделай что-нибудь, — просил Финн, — ты же джедай!  
— Я не полезу в голову человеку, которому плохо из-за того, что ему в голову уже лазили! — с пылом ответила Рей. — Только хуже сделаю.  
— Вряд ли получится хуже, — грустно ответил Финн. — Ты хоть спроси, может, разрешит?  
По собирался тихо уйти, но его остановил оклик Рей:  
— По, а ты что думаешь?  
Ничего не оставалось, кроме как выйти к ним.  
— Ты определила меня по движениям в Силе? — спросил он.  
— Нет, увидела твои ноги, — пожала плечами Рей.  
Она молча ждала, что он скажет. Как и Финн. По кашлянул.  
— Я в порядке, ребята, — сказал он.  
— Нам-то не ври, — попросила Рей.  
По тяжело вздохнул и произнес:  
— Я… хорошо, если бы кто-то мог стереть воспоминания, то я был бы не против.  
Финн глянул на Рей с надеждой, а та покачала головой:  
— Этого я не смогу. Но могу сделать их не такими яркими. Пройти по ним вместе с тобой, — а потом добавила, смутившись и даже чуть покраснев: — Если позволишь.  
— Позволю, — ответил По. — Тебе — позволю… Если Финн будет рядом.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Мэтт/Хакс. Мэтт — добрый брат-близнец Кайло, о котором никто, кроме Сноука, не знает. Он время от времени подменяет Кайло. Курьёзы со странным поведением магистра Рен время от времени.

— Кайло Рен подарил мне открытку, — сказал офицер своим друзьям, — извинялся за то, что убил моего сына.  
Все зашептались из-за этой новости. Она перекрывала даже то, что всегда пунктуальный радиолокационный техник Мэтт не вышел сегодня на работу. Без его странноватых, но захватывающих рассказов, во время обеда было как-то одиноко.

Кайло Рен извинился перед техником, с которым столкнулся на выходе из рубки. Генерал Хакс присутствовал при этом эпохальном событии, но решил разобраться в странном поведении магистра позже. Он был занят тем, что писал недовольные сообщения своему вроде как парню. Этот вроде как парень был, конечно, из персонала базы, но все понимали, что при их жизни и службе тяжело найти кого-то не из их круга. И все на такое нарушение субординации смотрели сквозь пальцы.  
«Ты сидишь в каюте уже третий день, — написал Хакс, — уверен, что всё в порядке?».  
«Да, — ответил Мэтт, — мы потом поговорим, хорошо?».  
Это было не хорошо, но Хакс не стал этого писать.

А ночью он не обнаружил Мэтта в его каюте и разозлился по-настоящему.  
«Если у тебя есть кто-то другой — так и скажи» — написал он.  
«Нет! Я просто отошел за лекарствами в медчасть! Я скоро вернусь!».  
Он вернулся через двадцать минут и сорок пять секунд. Хакс засек. И выглядел Мэтт так, будто бежал сломя голову. Медчасть располагалась в пяти минутах неспешной ходьбы от его каюты, так что Хакс вышел, ничего не говоря.

— Он меня бросил из-за тебя! — возмущался Мэтт. — Я готов помогать, но не целыми же днями!  
— Я поговорю с Хаксом, — пообещал Кайло.  
Ему не нравилось, что лишенный чувствительности к Силе брат-близнец крутится среди простого персонала базы, но заставить Мэтта отказаться от копания в проводах было просто невозможно. А обойтись без него Кайло бы не смог: тот всегда, как и в детстве, прикрывал его отсутствие. И Сноук считал, что это полезно, иметь двойника Кайло, который соответствует ему даже по ДНК.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Митака|Хакс. Митака боготворит Хакса за его хладнокровие. острый ум.

С самого начала обучения всем им говорили, что нельзя равняться ни на кого, кроме самих себя. Нельзя заводить кумиров, особенно — среди старших по званию, это помешает выполнять приказы.  
До поры до времени у Дофельда Митаки получалось. А потом в поле его зрения попал Хакс (тогда еще не ставший генералом) и Митака, понял: он пропал.  
Хакс воплощал все, что, по его мнению, должно было быть в офицере Первого ордена. Он казался и не человеком вовсе: уравновешенный, всегда просчитывающий на десять шагов вперед, спокойно принимающий все, что с ним случалось. При этом он не был глыбой льда. Хакс всецело верил в идею и эта его вера, даже, если он использовал заученные пафосные фразы, звучала во всех его речах.  
Они были почти одного возраста, но Митака не испытывал по отношению к Хаксу даже тени зависти, как бывало с другими однокашниками, быстрее сделавшими карьеру. Возможно, дело было в том, что он видел, насколько отец Хакса, начальник Академии, ставит палки в колеса собственному сыну и превращает его учебную жизнь в Ад.  
Митака был уверен, что ничто не может поколебать его генерала, пока однажды, после провальной операции, не поторопился с докладом и вошел, не дождавшись разрешения.  
— Генерал Хакс… — начал Митака, вступая в его кабинет, и замер.  
Он впервые после Академии видел Хакса без перчаток. И еще видел, что тот методично расцарапывал руку: на запястье уже проступили наливающиеся багровым полосы.  
— В чем дело, лейтенант? — резко спросил Хакс, одергивая рукав и берясь за перчатки.  
— Я… — Митака запнулся, но быстро взял себя в руки: — Отчет о потерях, сэр. Третья флотилия разбита…  
Генерал кивнул, принимая из его рук датапад. Поднял брови. Холодно уточнил:  
— Что-то еще?  
Митака помотал головой и быстро вышел.  
Только, чтобы вернуться пять минут спустя, уже с аптечкой.  
— Вы забываетесь, — сказал генерал Хакс, но позволил обработать царапины на своих руках.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> male!Фазма|(/)fem!Кайло|(/)fem!Хакс, когда девочки ссорятся, где-то грустит один капитан.

Генерал Хакс, удерживая на лице отрешенное выражение, рассказывает Кайле Рен, в чем конкретно та не права. Рассказывает в подробностях и голос сочится сарказмом.  
Капитан Фазма понимает, что после этого магистр Рен пойдет крушить технику. И хорошо, если не людей, вместе с ней. А генерал Хакс будет выглядеть невероятно счастливой, будто только что взорвала планету со всеми теми, кто дергал ее за рыжие косички в детстве.  
Каждый раз капитану Фазме хочется взять этих двоих за воротники и хорошенько потрясти. Не делает он этого по нескольким причинам. Потому что, во-первых, за такое обращение с вышестоящим офицером, его в лучшем случае отправят чистить сортиры до конца жизни. Во-вторых, за такое обращение с магистром рыцарей Рен, его, в лучшем случае, просто размажут по стенке Силой.  
Потому капитан Фазма смотрит на двух девушек, которые оказались где-то на самой верхушке Первого Ордена и надеется на то, что их постоянные ссоры по каждому мельчайшему пункту, не будут тем, что разрушит все то, что они же пытаются построить.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Хакс/\Кайло. ER и вот это поворот флафф.

Когда это только начиналось, Хаксу казалось, что готов ко всему, что может устроить ему Кайло Рен. Любые неожиданности, перепады настроения, деструктивные наклонности… в общем, спектр ожиданий был широким.  
Но Кайло с легкостью вышел за его пределы.  
Например, он вставал раньше Хакса. Это было не слишком приятно, когда за два часа до корабельного подъема, Кайло уже вскакивал на ноги, мчался делать зарядку, медитировать и завтракать. А, если кто-то из рыцарей Рен был на Финализаторе, то они словно бы считали своим долгом заявиться в каюту к своему магистру и что-то обсуждать раздражающе бодрыми голосами, пока Хакс медленно просыпался, цедил каф и ненавидел всех, кто может лечь ближе к утру, проснуться через четыре часа и все равно радоваться жизни.  
А еще Кайло умел готовить. Когда Хакс это обнаружил, то долго не мог справиться с недоверием. Нет, деликатесов или сложных блюд не было, но простая, съедобная и вкусная еда — да.  
— Моим родителям всегда было не до готовки, дяде — тем более, — объяснил Кайло. — Потому мне рано пришлось этому научиться. Ты ешь-ешь.  
Последнее он сказал так заботливо, что у Хакса кусок поперек горла встал.  
Вот забота пугала и поражала едва ли не больше всего остального. Хакс каждый раз боролся с желанием выпрыгнуть в ближайший шлюз, когда Кайло приносил ему каф в постель, подавал шинель или разминал уставшие после тяжелого дня плечи.   
— Зачем мне предавать твое доверие? — спросил его как-то Кайло. — Ты пустил меня в свою жизнь, и я это ценю. А жестокость у меня для врагов.  
— И как же борьба за власть? — не мог не уточнить Хакс. — Ты от нее отказался?  
— Почему же? — в глазах Кайло появился опасный огонек, который почти сразу погас. — Но я не хочу бороться за власть в личной жизни. Ни к чему хорошему это не приводит. Кекс будешь или я могу доесть?  
— Доедай, — ответил Хакс, плотнее заворачиваясь в одеяло.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Рыцари Рен - сказочные долбоёбы. Развеселый быт рыцарей и магистра.

Когда прошла новость о возвращении рыцарей Рен в полном составе на Финализатор — все вздрогнули. Кто-то с предвкушением, но большинство — со страхом. Магистр, с его припадками ярости, был хотя бы предсказуем. По большей части.  
Что до рыцарей… ну… все сложно.  
Само их появление было трудно пропустить. Двое закутанных в черное рыцарей тащили за собой платформу, украшенную цветами, на которой расположились остальные их собратья. Те не бездельничали, а разбрасывали в толпу собравшихся вокруг штурмовиков, мягкие игрушки. Один рыцарь играл на волынке. Следом за платформой шагал магистр Кайло Рен, не прекращающий выговаривать своих подопечных. Подопечные игнорировали его.

Следующей жертвой активности рыцарей Рен стала броня пятнадцатого отряда штурмовиков. Они добрались до нее вместе с супер-стойкой краской и нанесли разнообразные изображения. Штурмовики хвастались друг перед другом рисунками котят и звездочек на ней.

Потом пострадали камбузы, где в еде неожиданно обнаружились наркотические вещества. Разумеется, после того, как большая их часть уже была съедена.

У генерала Хакса быстро сменилась прическа, прочий офицерский состав начал шарахаться от собственной тени, штурмовики привыкли проверять оружие по двадцать лишних раз, чтобы не оказаться посреди боя с бластером, выстреливающим блестками. Все привыкали спать под пение вуки, которое звучало из всех динамиков и техподдержка пока не могла ничего с этим сделать.

— Да что вы творите?! — причитал Кайло Рен, прогуливаясь туда-сюда перед своими рыцарями в отведенной специально для них комнате отдыха. — Вы должны быть истинными последователями идей Первого Порядка! Примером для подражания!  
Рыцари занимались своими делами: резались в карты, ели, выдували мыльные пузыри, рисовали эскизы будущих шедевров для брони… в общем, обычный быт рыцарей Рен на дружественной территории.  
— Слушай, — слово взяла одна из девушек, она подняла голову от тарелки с пирожными. — Мы и так все время гоняемся то за сопротивленцами, то за владеющими Силой…  
— То и дело торчим в заднице галактике, — поддержал ее еще один рыцарь.  
— Дай хоть отдохнуть! — раздалось с другого конца комнаты.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Палпатин (Хакс). Хакс - клон Палпатина и серый кардинал Первого Порядка.

Хакс слушал очередные оправдания Кайло Рена и обвинения в свою сторону. Он мысленно улыбался, потому что знал: стоит им повернуться, чтобы уйти, как Сноук скажет: «Генерал, останьтесь». А потом, когда двери закроются за Реном, спросит, какое мнение Хакса и что им на самом деле стоит предпринять.   
Сноуком хорошо было пугать, он отлично подходил на роль Зла с большой буквы. И потом его не менее удобно было бы убрать, снискав славу того, кто освободил Первый Порядок от диктаторских замашек их безумного лидера.  
Хакс понимал, что однажды он убьет Сноука. То есть, разумеется, убьет не он, а Кайло Рен, но разница небольшая, с учетом, что тот к тому моменту будет под полным его контролем. Послушный пес при Императоре. История всегда повторяется.  
Сноук тоже понимал, какая участь ему уготована, но, подобно многим до него, считал, что у него выйдет избежать своей судьбы. А вслух он всегда повторял, что готов отдать что угодно для возвышения своего ученика и уничтожения последних ростков света в нем. Он, насколько мог судить Хакс, верил в это. По-своему Сноук любил Кайло Рена и мог даже пожертвовать собой ради любви, если инстинкт самосохранения не возобладает.  
Хакс был уникальным проектом Первого Порядка. Его бережно создали из клеток Императора Палпатина, обучили в одной из лояльных семей, и возложили миссию воссоздать то, что было утрачено.  
И пока что его планы воплощались именно так, как он того желал.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Квай-Гон/Шми. Тепло, нежность и забота о мальчишках.

Квай-Гон знал: он сделал правильно. И когда выкупил Шми вместе с Энакином, и когда привез их обоих на Корусант, и когда выступил против того, чтобы их разделили.  
— Этот мальчик особенный, — говорил Квай-Гон, готовый отстаивать собственное решение до конца, — и мы не должны слишком давить на него.   
Говорил он и о том, как важна для Энакина связь с матерью, вместе с которой они противостояли всему миру. Говорил, что в скором времени она ослабнет, стоит появиться новым друзьям и увлечениям, но, если попытаться разорвать ее прямо сейчас, то Энакин будет держаться за нее до последней капли крови и это в будущем может толкнуть его на неправильный путь.  
Рана, оставленная ситхом, ныла во время его пламенной речи. Напоминая обо всем, что было связано с Энакином.  
Как и предсказывал Квай-Гон: скоро сын перестал постоянно нуждаться в матери, а она сама подыскала жилье, откуда всегда могла легко добраться до Храма, пусть и не делала этого слишком часто.  
Вместо этого, Квай-Гон обнаружил, что сам бывает у нее чаще, чем это было бы обоснованно. Чего-чего, а врать самому себе Квай-Гон не умел и не любил. Шми Скайуокер уже перестала быть для него не просто матерью ученика.   
— Я приготовила вам всем еду на ближайшие пару дней, — сказала Шми в очередной его визит и кивнула на объемную корзину. — Потому что боюсь представить, чем вы питаетесь.  
— Оби-Ван пожаловался? — скорее риторически спросил Квай-Гон.  
— И так видно, — ответила Шми, — хватит только на вас глянуть, чтобы понять: мирское кажется вам крайне банальным.  
Ее шутливый тон смягчал упрек и Квай-Гон улыбнулся.  
— Не все мирское, — сказал он. — Я по мере стараюсь заботиться о тех, кто мне дорог.  
— А как насчет «никаких привязанностей»? — уточнила Шми.  
— Это скорее совет, нежели жесткое правило, — ответил Квай-Гон.  
И они оба понимали, что речь уже не только об учениках.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> По|Кайло. Недалекое будущее, для По плен не прошел бесследно, Кайло пытается извиниться и как-то помочь.

За что Бен Соло был благодарен тем, кто знал, что именно он — Кайло Рен, так за то, что этого они не упоминали. Рядовой состав знал о сложностях в семействе генерала Органы, но не знал деталей. И ходили разные сплетни о ее сыне, который решил вернуться в их ряды. От более или менее правдивых до совсем безумных. Но ни одна не приближалась к истине.  
На Бена могли косо смотреть, он ожидал, что от него будут шарахаться те же Рей и Финн, но, к его удивлению, бывший штурмовик только ворчал что-то, а девчонка и вовсе пыталась чуть что в объятия заключить… а шарахался По.  
Он уходил из комнаты, стоило появиться Бену, он вздрагивал, если замечал его после посадки, однажды чуть не разбился, услышав через динамик его голос, и почти вспрыгнул на крышу, когда, после удачной миссии, Бен хлопнул его по плечу.  
И еще, По, казалось, всегда ходил в сопровождении. И Бен приложил массу усилий, чтобы суметь поймать его в одиночестве. И помог ему в этом, по иронии судьбы, погибший отец. По вошел на «Сокол» и Бен последовал за ни.  
— Прекрати от меня бегать, — попросил он.  
По хмыкнул и направился к выходу. Бен протянул руку, захлопывая шлюз Силой.  
Лицо По, который обернулся к нему, заметно посерело.  
— Нам надо поговорить, — сказал Бен, останавливаясь от него в шаге и не пытаясь подойти ближе.  
— Не о чем, — устало ответил По, избегая смотреть ему в глаза, — мы были друзьями, потом ты меня пытал, потом решил вернуться. Вся история.  
Бен тяжело вздохнул.  
— Я понимаю, что ты меня не простишь, — сказал он, — но…  
— Что «но»? — перебил По, все так же уставившись в пол. — Ты еще скажешь, что жалел тогда? Не хотел меня пытать, но тебе пришлось?  
— Не скажу, — произнес Бен, — Но хочу сказать: мне очень жаль.  
— Мне тоже, — ответил По. — Выпусти меня.  
И Бен послушался.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> По|Кайло. Недалекое будущее, для По плен не прошел бесследно, Кайло пытается извиниться и как-то помочь.

Кайло Рен (он даже мысленно не позволяет себе называть себя «Беном Соло») ожидает многого. Он ожидает, что По плюнет ему в лицо. Или ударит. Или скажет: «Какого черта, Бен?!». Или выматерится.  
Но По просто молчит, когда Кайло подходит и садится за стойку рядом с ним.  
Здесь, на окраине галактики, в безликом баре на безликой планете, никому нет дела до них.  
Кайло уже встретился со своим связным, уже передал информацию, он бы улетел, но заметил подозрительно знакомое лицо в толпе и последовал за лучшим пилотом Сопротивления.  
— Итак… — начинает Кайло и пробует неуверенно: — Извини?  
По молча пьет ту бурду, которую здесь подают.  
— Ты же понимаешь, что везде стояли камеры? — спрашивает Кайло. — Я просто не мог…  
По смотрит прямо на него и горько улыбается.  
— Да уж, — говорит он, — ты просто держался за свою легенду. Да?  
Кайло опускает голову и говорит, быстрее, чем успевает передумать:  
— Я могу помочь. Я могу сделать, чтобы не было так…  
Он не знает, как сформулировать, но По приходит на помощь:  
— Не было так больно? Не казалось, что меня режут тысячью ножей одновременно?  
Кайло кивает.  
— Что тебе для этого надо? — спрашивает По спустя бесконечную минуту.  
— Тихая комната и несколько часов времени.  
По не может сдержаться и напоминает:  
— А, чтобы сломать, тебе и пяти минут хватило.  
— Чинить дольше, — отвечает Кайло грустно.  
По одним глотком опустошает стакан и встает со стула.  
— Идем, — говорит он, — но, если я еще раз попаду к тебе в плен — просто убей, хорошо? Второй раз я такого от тебя не перенесу.  
Кайло не может ему ничего обещать, но и право отказывать он потерял в тот день, когда, во имя поддержания своей легенды, доставал информацию о дроиде из головы отчаянно сопротивляющегося По.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> По и его астродроид (BB8).

Говорят, что некоторые дроиды сами выбирают своих хозяев.  
По всегда считал это нелепостью, потому что, как кого-то могут выбрать механизмы, запрограммированные подчиняться? Это вещи, которые передают друг другу в наследство, продают и, даже, если кто-то относится, как к живым существам, то только по собственной прихоти.  
А потом в его жизни появился BB-8.  
И как-то раз По поймал себя на том, что не отдает конкретный приказ, а спорит, пытаясь доказать его правильность.  
— Ты не понимаешь? Если замкнуть цепи, когда я нахожусь в клубе, то тогда я смогу схватить этого ублюдка за…  
— Би-бип! Виу! Бип!  
— Да это не опаснее, чем все остальное, что я делаю, дурья твоя башка!  
По все-таки приказал сделать именно то, чего он хотел. BB-8 правда цепи не замкнул и это оказалось неплохо, так как помешало бы сбежать от службы безопасного Первого Порядка.  
— Слушай, ты ж понимаешь, что мне надо отправить тебя на перепрограммирование? — спросил По по пути до шаттла.  
— Виу? Би-пи-пи!  
BB-8 торопливо объехал его и теперь катился впереди, но зрительный сенсор направил на него, как человек, который идет спиной вперед.  
— Да не сделаю я этого, не психуй, — отмахнулся По. — Просто ну на будущее, лучше делай, что я говорю, ладно?  
BB-8 издал низкую вибрацию, похожую на довольное мурлыканье.  
По рассмеялся. И окончательно понял, что это правда: некоторые дроиды сами выбирают хозяев.


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Энакин/Кайло. Энакин настоящий ситх, жестокий, эгоистичный собственник, который берёт что хочет и не обременён нормами морали.

Давно, очень давно Дарт Вейдер не чувствовал такого удовлетворения, как сейчас. С Мустафара, где когда-то он стоял над телом того, кто ошибочно считал себя его учителем.  
Но удовлетворение в те далекие дни быстро сменилось разочарованием, ведь его детей отняли и спрятали. Попытки склонить их на свою сторону не увенчались успехом, и это злило лорда Вейдера, но именно эта злость поддерживала его и не давала отказаться от избранного пути. А потом появился он, сын его мятежной дочери. Ребенок, которого до смешного просто оказалось столкнуть во тьму.  
Во тьму, где его уже поджидали.  
Мальчишка, выбравший для себя имя Кайло Рен, стремился во всем подражать Вейдеру. И его восхищение, почти поклонение, пьянило сильнее коррелианского виски, и привыкнуть к нему было проще, чем к соку юми.  
Так трудно противостоять искушению.  
А лорд Вейдер и не стремился.  
Он знал, чего хочет и брал это, а Кайло даже не сопротивлялся, лишь в глазах мелькал страх, пробивающийся через барьеры восторга.  
— Но вы же мой… — начал он, когда оказался в покоях Вейдера, лежащим навзничь на его кровати.  
— Это ты — мой, — ответил тот, опускаясь сверху, и придавливая, как своим весом, так и Силой.  
Он продолжил, в ответ на еще одну неуверенную реплику Кайло:  
— Страсть — это часть Темной Стороны. Как и боль. Ты понимаешь?  
Было видно, что Кайло не понимает или понимает не до конца, но он послушно выгнулся, помогая избавить себя от одежды. И даже не вздрогнул, когда почувствовал укус на своей шее.  
Кайло попытался использовать Силу лишь раз. Инстинктивно, в то время, когда Вейдер вбивался в его тело, не удосужившись долгой подготовкой, но это слабое трепыхание было подавлено в зародыше, и чужая воля перехватила Кайло так, что он не мог даже вздохнуть.

 

— Что нужно сказать? — спросил лорд Вейдер насмешливо.  
— Спасибо за урок, — тихо ответил Кайло.  
Он был напуган, но лишь сейчас. Вейдер знал, что его внук будет возвращаться в эту комнату снова и снова.


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Люк/Лея. Задыхаться от нежности. UST, кинк на прикосновения.

Лея тепло улыбается Люку, когда он словно бы невзначай касается ее плеча, чтобы привлечь внимание.  
Позже, когда они вместе идут по коридору базы, сама Лея берет его за руку таким привычным жестом, будто они не разлучались с самого рождения и провели всю жизнь рядом.  
Им обоим физически не хватает друг друга, если кто-то улетает. Лея порой думает, была ли в ней раньше эта грызущая пустота? А Люк понимает, чего ему не хватало все детство, и почему он так пристально всматривался в звезды.  
Если они рядом, то должны касаться друг друга. Говорить без слов: «Я здесь, я не оставлю тебя, я люблю тебя».  
Люку кажется, что он не сможет сделать вдох, когда Лея сжимает его в объятиях.  
Лее кажется, что сердце выпрыгнет из груди, когда Люк невесомым поцелуем касается ее виска.  
Все вокруг или не замечают этого, или делают вид, что не замечают.  
Не замечают, как они переплетают пальцы, сидя рядом на совещаниях.  
Не замечают, как она прикрывает глаза и улыбается, когда он обнимает ее со спины.  
Не замечают, каким счастливым становится он, когда она насмешливо чмокает его в нос.  
Другими прикосновения трактуются как нежность между братом и сестрой. Всякое бывает между близнецами, знаете ли. Главное не переступать зыбкую черту. Хотя порой Лея думает, что все и так всё поняли о них с Люком быстрее, чем они сами. А Люк на этот счет ничего не думает, он просто наслаждается каждым прикосновением сестры и с радостью дарит их ей сам.


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> По/Хакс, внезапное соулмейт!АУ, где солумейты должны регулярно прикасаться друг к другу.

Хакс не удивился, когда обнаружил соулмейта у себя в каюте.  
Срок подходил, и им в любом случае нужно было вырваться друг к другу. Навредить соулмейту, ищущему связь, было дикостью. Враги или нет, но любой из них был под защитой традиций, вписанных едва ли не в человеческий геном.  
— Отчасти, я рад тебя видеть, — сказал Хакс, стаскивая перчатку с левой руки, запястье которой было опоясано красным шрамом.  
— Только отчасти? — в тон ему спросил Дэмерон, хватаясь за руку и переплетая пальцы так, чтобы такой же шрам на его запястье соприкоснулся с шрамом Хакса и они оба поблекли.  
Боль, которая преследовала последние недели, становясь все настойчивее, отступила. Хакс выдохнул. Тяжело это, когда вы с солумейтом по разные стороны фронта.  
— Не переедешь в Первый Порядок? — спросил он.  
— А ты в Сопротивление? — поднял брови Дэмерон.  
— И почему Сила связала именно нас? — пробормотал Хакс.  
Дэмерон хмыкнул.  
— Мы оба идейные, просто идеи разные.  
Хакс вырвал руку из его хватки.  
— По традициям, я могу задержать тебя на пару дней, — сказал он, не глядя на Дэмерона.  
— А станешь? Я не против, знаешь…  
В его голосе прозвучала слишком хорошо знакомая и опасная нотка.  
— У нас, на Явине, к соулмейтам относятся очень серьезно, — продолжил Дэмерон. — Например, не выгоняют после одного прикосновения и уж точно не разрешают никому даже намекать, что их будут пытать.  
Хакс поморщился, но скорее от слов. Головная боль отступала, боясь близости соулмейта. Если бы они могли быть всегда рядом друг с другом…  
— Никто бы тебя не пытал, — сказал он вслух. — Даже Рен не настолько псих, чтобы нарушать такие законы.   
— Как скажешь, — по голосу Дэмерона было понятно, что он сомневается, — так что? Пару дней? Или прямо сейчас выставишь?  
Хакс задумался, а потом принял решение:  
— Эта ночь. Но ни на что не рассчитывай! Я морально готов на врага-солумейта, но на секс с врагом — нет.  
— Это ты пока так говоришь, — заметил Дэмерон.


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> По/Хакс, modern!AU

Снизу раздавались шум и музыка, пробивающие всю хваленую звукоизоляцию. Хакс поборол желание накрыть голову подушкой и поднялся с кровати.  
Правду говорил отец, лучше бы дом в пригороде Вашингтона купил, но нет, Хаксу захотелось настоять на своем, жить в мегаполисе. Получите, распишитесь. Вас на верхних этажах всего двое и сосед — известный гонщик. Устраивающий вечеринки...  
Хакс посмотрел на часы.  
Вечеринки в восемь часов утра?

— Дэмерон, какого черта у тебя там происходит? — максимально вежливо спросил Хакс, набрав номер соседа.  
Попытался, потому что сквозь ор музыки он почти ничего не слышал. Звукоизоляция правда работала, только от шумового она не спасала.  
Правда, голос соседа услышать удалось:  
— Только не говори, что мы тебя разбудили! И вообще, спускайся к нам!  
Обычно, а ситуация происходила уже не в первый раз, Хакс отказывался и советовал прекратить шум. Шум прекращался в течение часа. Именно это и было причиной, почему Хакс до сих пор не подыскал другую квартиру. Это, не до конца выплаченный кредит, и личное обаяние По Дэмерона, которому хотелось простить все на свете и еще немножко сверху.   
На этот раз Хакс решил своими глазами увидеть, что за оргия происходит у Дэмерона дома.  
— Сейчас спущусь.

Оргия была в разы менее впечатляющей, чем Хакс себе представлял. И даже оргией не была. И даже всех присутствующих можно было пересчитать по пальцам двух рук. Включая самого Хакса и радостно улыбающегося Дэмерона, который собирался было похлопать его по плечу, но передумал, наткнувшись на мрачный взгляд.  
— Ты еще скажи, что весь шум был только чтобы меня поднять, — сказал Хакс, после того, как музыку прикрутили до минимального уровня.  
— Ну… не только ради этого, — Дэмерон виноватым даже не выглядел, — просто мы пари заключили. Я ставил на то, что генералы все-таки умеют развлекаться.  
Очень сильно захотелось его убить. Правда, тогда пришлось бы убирать свидетелей, так что Хакс просто в приказном порядке потребовал кофе и всем заткнуться.


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Дарт Сидиус|(/)Энакин, Энакин/Падме. Совет запретил обучать Энакина. Вместо этого его взял "на воспитание" Палпатин.

— Поверить не могу, как ты вырос, Эни, — в словах сенатора Амидалы слышалась горечь и Энакин не знал, расстраивает это его или заставляет гордиться.

*

— Она обязательно должна умереть? — спросил Энакин и, с замиранием сердца, ждал ответа учителя.  
— Неужели ты влюбился, мой мальчик? — со смехом поинтересовался канцлер Палпатин. — Признаться, я уже начинал думать, что ты на подобное не способен.  
Энакин по привычке, которую завел еще будучи совсем ребенком, сидел на полу, опираясь на подлокотник кресла. И Палпатин привычным же жестом опустил руку ему на голову. Энакин потянулся за лаской, но повторил свой вопрос, уже настойчивее:  
— Сенатор Амидала обязательно должна умереть? Иначе ваши планы не воплотятся?  
— Наши планы, Эни, — мягко поправил его Палпатин, — и нет, не обязательно, но у меня для прекрасной Падме Амидалы уготовано свое место…  
Энакин прикрыл глаза, стараясь справиться со страхом и волнением. Он доверял учителю, доверял с тех пор, как тот взял его на воспитание, потому что джедаи отказались. Энакин помнил свое разочарование, тоску и всепоглощающий ужас, когда Совет отказал ему, Квай-Гон Джинн погиб, Оби-Ван Кеноби только и мог, что разводить руками (а в его глазах читалось облегчение, что ему не придется становиться чьим-то учителем). Энакин помнил, как чувствовал себя покинутым всеми и обманутым. Тогда канцлер Палпатин и предложил забрать его, дать ему дом и возможность учиться.  
Много позже он открылся ему как владыка Сидиус и посвятил в ту часть своих планов на галактику, в которых Энакин мог ему помочь. Всего плана не знал никто, кроме самого Палпатина, во имя безопасности, а не из недоверия.   
— Я не отказал в спасении жизни твоей матери, — продолжил Палпатин, пропуская между пальцами волосы Энакина, — не откажу и в спасении жизни Падме. Если ты сам захочешь спасти ее жизнь.  
— Спасибо, учитель, — выдохнул Энакин.  
— А теперь нам обоим пора готовиться ко встрече с Советом джедаев, будь добр, мальчик мой, постарайся выглядеть не слишком опасным.


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Лея|Вейдер, править галактикой вместе.

Переговоры между главой Империи и главой Республики всегда проходили пять стадий.  
Отрицание, когда император Вейдер в принципе отказывается признавать, что у Империи есть какой-то конфликт с Республикой, а канцлер Лея Органа не понимает, почему она сидит за столом переговоров.  
Гнев, когда существование конфликта доказано и Вейдер пытается кого-то задушить, а Лея — кого-то пристрелить.  
Торг, когда обе стороны спорят до хрипоты (Лея) и сбоев в речевой системе (Вейдер) о массе незначительных деталей, поправок и особенностей, которые всем безразличны, но это уже дело принципа.  
Депрессия, в которую ввергаются все окружающие, когда и император Вейдер, и канцлер Органа, начинают прикидывать, будет ли ввод войск на чужую территорию весомым аргументом в споре насчет поставки зерна или выбора планеты проведения галактических спортивных игр.  
Принятие, когда и Вейдер, и Лея уже заканчивают с официальными вопросами и вполне искренне благодарят друг друга за сотрудничество в управлении галактикой. Вейдер, обычно, интересуется успехами сына Леи и осторожно спрашивает, не планирует ли она завести еще одного ребенка. Лея в таких случаях советует Вейдеру обратиться к магистру Скайуокеру.  
Если Сила бывает милостива, то на этом этапе переговоры заканчиваются к всеобщему удовлетворению. А если нет, то или император, или канцлер вспоминают о другом мелком вопросе, который необходимо решить… и все повторяется снова.


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Хан|Лея|Люк. Несмотря на то, что их пути разошлись, каждую ночь Лее (Люку) снятся сны, где они вместе.

_Хан перебирается к креслу пилоту, почти залезая на колени к Лее и толкая Люка в спину.  
— Эй! — говорит Люк.  
— Поаккуратней! — огрызается Лея.  
— Ну простите, ваши высочества, — насмешливо отвечает Хан.  
Сзади слышится тяжелый полурык-полувздох Чуи.  
Лея фыркает, а Люк пытается объяснить, что его все равно не воспитывали, как принца, да и не был бы он принцем, потому что какой из него принц… Но Хан прерывает его объяснение, сказав:  
— Ладно, куда лететь будем?  
Люк оглядывается на Лею, а она с улыбкой говорит:  
— Видимо, навстречу приключениям._

***

Люк видит такой или похожий сон каждую ночь. Он просыпается от него резко, будто кто-то выливает ему на голову ушат холодной воды. Лежит какое-то время на койке, а потом идет встречать рассвет, в надежде, что тоска уляжется. И не может не думать о том, кого нет рядом. Пусть он чувствует Лею, как огонек свечи в окне, которое невообразимо далеко, пусть знает, что Хан жив; без деталей, просто жив; но этого невероятно мало.

***

_Люк встречает Лею после заседания в обновленном Сенате и спрашивает:  
— Как все прошло?  
Он стоит, готовый, если что или пойти куда-то вместе с ней: почувствовал беспокойство. А Хан лежит на диване, вытянув ноги на подушки и даже не озаботившись снять сапоги!  
— Не очень хорошо, — качает головой Лея, — но день потерян, если я не захотела кого-то убить, верно? Шучу!  
Люк улыбается и говорит:  
— Знаю, что шутишь.  
Со стороны дивана раздается смешок._

***

Лея видит такой или похожий сон каждую ночь. Она просыпается от него медленно, с трудом поднимаясь из глубин сновидений. Лежит, глядя в темный потолок комнаты и перечисляет, как когда-то учила ее нянька, названия созвездий, видимых с Алдераана. И не может не думать о тех, кто сейчас не рядом с ней. Она, Люк и Хан — три песчинки, затерянные в огромной галактике.

***

А Хан видит во сне только бесконечное море.


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Финн/По или По/Финн. Слушать, как По играет на гитаре и поет.

Финн услышал пение По после удачной миссии. Пилоты Синей и Красной эскадрилий праздновали, устроившись в углу общей столовой. В принципе, спиртное на базе разрешено не было, но все и всегда закрывали глаза на выпивку, если никто не дебоширил и не тряс бутылками слишком заметно.  
Финн заглянул, чтобы поздороваться, он не планировал задерживаться надолго: все-таки не был частью то миссии и не собирался им мешать. А пообщаться с По в личной обстановке мог и потом. Но застыл, услышав пение.  
По сидел в окружении других пилотов, и пел, перебирая струны гитары. Финн не так много песен слышал в своей жизни, да и не особо понимал музыку… раньше. Теперь он начал осознавать, что другие в ней находили и почему кое-кто из техников просто не мог расстаться с наушниками.  
Голос По изменился, он стал глубже и в нем появились такие оттенки, которых Финн раньше не слышал. Смысла песни он не уловил, завороженный музыкой и пением. Отвлечься удалось только, когда нестройный хор голосов других пилотов подхватил припев. Финн заметил, что По смотрит на него и спешно ретировался.

***

— Тебе понравилось? — спросил По позже вечером, поймав Финна около бараков.  
— Что? — не понял тот.  
— Мое пение, — улыбнулся По, — ты так на меня смотрел, что я уже и не знал, что думать.  
— Просто… ты красиво поешь. И играешь! — выдал Финн, смутившись.  
По обнял его за плечи.  
— Спасибо, — сказал он, — не хочется говорить, но вообще в музыке я не такой виртуоз, как за штурвалом.  
— Мне нравится и то, и другое, — заверил его Финн.  
— Хочешь, я сыграю что-нибудь для тебя? — спросил По. — Лично?  
— Да! Конечно! Ты еще спрашиваешь!  
— Что ж, попытаемся не перебудить всю базу, — подмигнул ему По. 


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Рыцари Рен|Хакс. Рыцари решают, хорош или плох генерал для их любимого магистра.

— Скажите, вам не кажется, что Кайло злой сегодня? — спросила Элия.  
— Ну я прям даже не заметил ничего, — ответил Дж'сан с иронией, как раз заканчивая накладывать бакту на ее обожженный световым мечом бок.  
То, что Элия не потеряла сознание от боли, можно было списать только на ее силу воли.  
Кроме них в лазарете было еще двое рыцарей Рен, они вскинулись, когда зашел разговор о магистре.  
— Я думаю, что это из-за генерала, — сказала Соан. — Генерал Хакс и Кайло едва друг на друга не бросаются…  
— Лучше бы они уже набросились, — буркнул Дж'сан и объяснил: — не в плане того, что генерала надо убить. Вы не замечаете напряжения между ними? Эротического?  
Нэйт фыркнул, а Соан и Элия задумались.  
— Есть такое, — сказала Соан, — да и Деши с Кей-Ми замечали… связь…  
— Они же ненавидят друг друга, — попытался возразить Нэйт.  
— Только не говори, что ты никогда не трахался с тем, кому хотел открутить голову, — заметил Дж’сан.  
Все опять задумались.  
— А генерал подходит магистру? — спросила Элия. — Он такой… холодный.  
— Как раз самое то, чтобы характер Кайло уравновесить, — ответила ей Соан.  
Дж'сан сказал:  
— Плюс, иногда не мешало бы как следует проучить заносчивую задницу генерала. Если вы понимаете, о чем я.  
Нэйт кивнул, Элия улыбнулась, до Соан дошло не сразу, и она густо покраснела.  
— Что делать будем? — спросил Нэйт. — Сами ведь не сойдутся.  
— Поможем им, — ответил Дж'сан. — Можем вместе в лифте запереть.  
— Лучше не надо, — сказала Элия, — если не хочешь, чтобы Кайло тебя на куски порезал. Я предлагаю устраивать им случайные свидания и романтическую атмосферу…  
Скоро к обсуждению присоединились остальные рыцари, которые заглянули проведать пострадавшую Элию…

 

Когда генерал Хакс зашел к магистру Рену в каюту после отбоя и провел там несколько часов, рыцари принялись поздравлять друг друга.

— Уймите ваших подопечных, — попросил Хакс, разливая остатки виски. — Потому что, клянусь, интересы Первого Порядка или нет, но я найду способ убрать их с глаз долой навсегда. Любым образом.  
Рен закатил глаза.  
— Они вас одобряют, генерал.  
— Одобряют в каком качестве?   
— В качестве моего вероятного партнера, конечно! — сказал Рен, улыбаясь.  
Улыбка Хаксу не понравилась.  
— А вы пытались им сказать, что у меня есть жена вообще-то?  
— Когда и кому это мешало?  
— Ваши шуточки… — пробормотал Хакс.  
Рен пожал плечами.  
— Ну смотрите, многое теряете…  
— Предпочитаю сохранять с вами отношения вооруженного нейтралитета, — холодно ответил Хакс.  
— И потому сейчас у меня в каюте? И пьете вместе со мной?  
— Ну, по-первых, надо успокоить ваших рыцарей, а, во-вторых, я не могу позволить вам напиваться в одиночку.  
Рен молча отсалютовал ему бокалом.


	39. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Энакин/Падме. AU. Баунти-хантер Энакин похищает сенатора Амидалу.

— Меня будут искать, — сказала сенатор Амидала.  
— На это и надежда, — усмехнулся Энакин, которому поручили следить за ней, — вас будут искать, мы получим выкуп и отдадим вас вашей службе безопасности, все счастливы.  
Она смерила его уничижительным взглядом и промолчала. Энакин должен был признать, что их с сообщниками пленница красива. Для сенатора, конечно. К тому же — молода, едва ли намного старше него самого.  
— Ты такой юный, а уже ступил на кривую дорожку, — покачала головой сенатор Амидала, — мне жаль тебя, мальчик.   
— Вы ничего обо мне не знаете, — ответил Энакин.  
— Я знаю, что у кого-то вроде тебя редко есть выбор, — сказала она. — К тому же, я вижу в тебе потенциал.  
Энакин фыркнул, но ее слова напомнили о собственной истории. Давным-давно его заметил глава одной банды во время гонок на карах. Предложил работу. Пару услуг, сначала по мелочи, а потом — больше. И Энакин увидел шанс убраться с Татуина и обрести желанную свободу.  
Уотто был довольно странным рабовладельцем, если подумать. Мать Энакина он продал Ларсу за бесценок, когда понял, что между ними проскальзывает симпатия. Прекрасно понимая, что тот сразу же освободит Шми. Что до самого Энакина, то он только и сказал: «Проваливай, если хочешь голову сложить, пацан», когда зашел разговор о том, что Энакин собирается улетать. Нет, конечно, сначала они проспорили час или два, во время которых предъявляли друг другу денежные счета и выясняли, насколько давно Энакин мог или не мог себя выкупить.

— Только не говорите, что считаете, будто бы я небезнадежен, — усмехнулся Энакин, и во мне еще есть свет.  
Амидала наклонила голову, несколько бусин в ее сложной прическе стукнули друг о друга.  
— Я говорила про свет? — спросила Амидала. — Я говорила про потенциал. Сложно не заметить, что ты — отличный пилот, к тому же, то, как ты убедил мою охрану уйти, походило почти на магию.  
Энакин самодовольно улыбнулся: он любил, когда другие люди отдавали должное его талантам.  
— Однако, — продолжила Амидала, — твои так называемые напарники отправляют тебя стеречь беззащитную девушку, которой все равно бежать некуда. И, готова поспорить, тебе достается самая малая доля добычи, потому что они заявят, что ты ничего и не сделал.  
Энакин промолчал, потому что она была права. Амидала очевидно настраивала его против своих, но это не отменяло справедливости ее слов.  
— Сейчас вы попросите вас освободить, да, сенатор? — спросил он.  
— Нет, — она посмотрела ему в глаза, — я попрошу не защищать тех, кто ценит тебя так мало, когда за мной придут.  
— А вы так уверены, что за вами придут, госпожа? — насмешливо уточнил Энакин. — Разве не проще заплатить выкуп?  
— Тот, чьи планы зависят от меня, не склонен вести подобные переговоры.  
— Я подумаю, — сказал Энакин.


	40. Chapter 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Люк|Лея - в ДДГ ОЧЕНЬ плохо относятся к однополым парам, инцесту, межрасовым отношениям. Кроме джедаев. У всех джедаев есть соулмейт, и он может быть кем угодно, даже не форсъюзером. У Люка это - Лея, но сама Лея, узнав о том, что Люк - ее брат, отказывает ему.

Люк не может радоваться со всеми. Он не чувствует себя победителем и даже не может улыбнуться призраку отца.  
Галактика и населяющие ее существа жестоки и всегда пытаются контролировать любовь, хорошо, что для носителей Силы делают исключения. Пусть та же Сила и привязывает их намертво к кому-то единственному в целом мире.  
Все могло бы сложиться хорошо. Ведь Люку так мало нужно для счастья. Так мало и, одновременно, так много.  
— Прости, я не могу, — сказала Лея несколькими часами ранее.  
Сказала, избегая его поцелуя.  
— Но я ведь джедай, — ответил ей Люк, — правила не действуют для нас. И для наших пар тоже. Всем будет все равно, что мы брат и сестра!  
Она посмотрела ему в глаза и повторила:  
— **Я** не могу. Люк, отпусти.  
И он разжал объятия, позволяя ей выскользнуть, позволяя вернуться к свету костра, в круг танцующих, позволяя покинуть его одного во тьме.


	41. Chapter 41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Энакин|Люк. Уже после того, как Кайло перебил учеников Люка. Призраком Силы приходить к сыну, скрашивать его одиночество рассказами о своем прошлом.

— …представляешь, я замерзший, одежда осталась в пасти у той образины, весь в вонючей слюне стою, дрожу, мечтаю попасть в душ, а Оби-Ван читает мне лекцию о том, что необходимо уважать чужую культуру.  
Люк рассмеялся.  
— Убил бы, — сказал он, не подумав.  
Понимание пришло позже.  
— Извини, — он уткнулся в чашку с травяным настоем.  
— Ничего, — призрак его отца комфортно расположился за столом рядом, будто и не был бесплотным. — Мертвые не хранят обид.  
Люк тяжело вздохнул.  
Мертвые, верно.  
Его окружают мертвецы, отличие отца в том, что он, по крайней мере, может с ним разговаривать. А ученики — уже нет, кто-то из них сам доверил Люку свою жизнь, а за кого-то он поручился перед их родителями. Теперь все мертвы, потому что он не заметил, пропустил тот момент, когда Кайло пал во Тьму.  
— Эй, — отец, выглядящий совсем юным, младше самого Люка, помахал полупрозрачной рукой перед его лицом, — а я рассказывал тебе, как мы с твоей матерью полетели спасать Оби-Вана, и сами попали в плен?  
— И как он отреагировал? — спросил Люк.  
— Ох, он был просто в восторге.  
Люк улыбнулся. Он был благодарен тому, что отец приходит и рассказывает о прошлом. Потому что без этого в тишине можно было сойти с ума от одиночества и гложущего чувства вины.


	42. Chapter 42

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Вейдер/Люк. AU, в котором Люк пошел за отцом на ТС. Кинк на увечья Вейдера. Вейдер не хочет показывать, что спрятано под маской, Люк настаивает. Безграничная нежность к отцу, без оглядки на то, как он выглядит.

Люк всегда просил его снять броню, просил показать себя.  
— Пожалуйста, — говорил он, заглядывая в визор маски, — я хочу тебя видеть.  
— Во мне нет ничего красивого, — отвечал сыну Вейдер, избегая взгляда его голубых глаз, в которых с каждым днем появлялось все больше желтизны. — Ничего такого, на что бы стоило смотреть.  
Но Люк не отступал. Он уже успел изучить технические данные, успел узнать, что свежие улучшения позволяют его отцу пробыть какое-то время без костюма. Вейдер сам наслаждался возможностью избавиться от шлема и доспехов, но он долго не был готов показываться перед сыном.  
Но он все-таки сдался, решив сдаться настойчивости Люка.  
— Я ужасен, — сказал Вейдер, когда тот помог снять шлем и раскрыть доспехи, словно панцирь.  
Люк помог ему лечь узкую медицинскую кровать, которая моментально начала фиксировать состояние Вейдера и ввела несколько препаратов для поддержания его жизни вне костюма.  
— Ты неправ, отец, — сказал Люк, склоняясь над ним, а в его взгляде была только нежность и ни следа отвращения, — в тебе есть красота.  
Он ласково коснулся его щеки.  
— Кожа, словно бы никогда не видевшая света.  
Он провел кончиками пальцев по плечу, ниже, туда, где заканчивалось тело, и начинался протез руки.  
— Идеальное сочетание с техникой, ты же сам всегда чинишь поломки, верно? — Люк взял его за руку и поцеловал механические пальцы.  
Потом он отпустил руку и коснулся ладонями его ног там, где бледная кожа переходила в протезы, он обвел гладкие детали коленных сочленений. От ласкового прикосновения дыхание Вейдера участилось.  
— Ты же чувствуешь все, верно? Но металл прочнее плоти.  
Вейдер не знал, что ответить и надо ли отвечать, слыша такое благоговение в голосе сына.  
— А твои шрамы, — Люк уже водил руками по его животу и груди. — Они говорят о том, что ты прошел через многое, чтобы достичь желаемого и многое потерял.  
— Люк…  
— Ты прекрасен, — сказал он, глядя отцу в глаза, — и я люблю тебя, целиком и полностью.


	43. Chapter 43

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Капитан Фазма приходит на приём высокопоставленных гостей в роскошном вечернем платье. Реакция Хакса, Кайло и других - по желанию автора.

Кайло явно чувствовал себя неуютно без маски и парадном мундире Первого Порядка, вместо привычной одежды.  
— Рен, расслабьтесь, — генерал Хакс стоял рядом и был вполне безмятежен, — а то я уже подумываю, не начать ли эвакуацию.  
— Почему для этих банкиров так важно видеть наши лица? — буркнул Кайло, одергивая мундир.  
— У них такая культура, — ответил Хакс, — не волнуйтесь, съемка здесь не ведется, а все присутствующие офицеры и так знают, как вы выглядите.  
— Даже она? — Кайло указал в сторону явно незнакомой женщины. — Я ее вообще никогда не видел!  
Хакс посмотрел в ее сторону и свел брови к переносице, припоминая личные дела подчиненных.  
— Рен, это капитан Фазма.  
— Что?!!  
Хакс вполне понимал его удивление. Представить Фазму без брони — уже было задачкой не из легких, а представить ее в черно-красном вечернем платье, еще и с разрезом от бедра и с глубоким декольте…  
Она как раз прошла мимо, обсуждая что-то с главой службы безопасности. Тот был на полголовы ниже Фазмы.  
— Ей не стоило надевать каблуки, — внезапно сказал Кайло. — Она ходит теперь неуверенно!  
Только железная выдержка помогла Хаксу не поперхнуться шампанским.  
— Вы еще ее косметику покритикуйте, — сказал он.  
Возможно, Кайло бы и ответил, но слегка захмелевший Митака успел быстрее.  
— Слишком яркий оттенок помады, — сказал он, — плохо гармонирует с тенями.  
— И переборщила с лаком для волос, — добавил Кайло.  
Хакс бы посмеялся над комментариями, но был совершенно солидарен по поводу лака.  
— Но платье у нее в цветах Первого Порядка, — решительно сказал он.  
— Да, это плюс, — кивнул Кайло, опять нервно одергивая мундир. — Но туфли совершенно безвкусные и каблук слишком высокий.  
— Вышли из моды в прошлом сезоне, — поддакнул Митака.  
Хакс вздохнул. Остаток вечера обещал быть тяжелым.


	44. Chapter 44

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Хан Соло. 5 товаров, которые Хан вёз контрабандой, и один, когда всё было совершенно легально, но закончилось как всегда.

**Оружие**

Чаще всего, как и многие другие контрабандисты, Хан Соло возил оружие. От простых бластеров до ножей из кортозиса. По поводу последних — Хан сомневался, что ими можно драться, уж больно хрупкие лезвия.  
Его ни разу не ловили. Спасал правильно проложенный курс, удача и умение быстро драпать в случае чего.

**Спайс**

После Брии Хан убедился в том, в чем был уверен и раньше: даже от наркотиков может быть польза, если применять их с умом. Да и вообще, за спайс платили неплохо, что за медицинский, что нет. И не то, чтобы и здесь он ни разу не попадался, просто всегда удавалось откупиться и выкрутиться.

 **Предметы искусства**  
В галактике много коллекционеров. Тот, с ножами из кортозиса тоже явно был из их числа по мнению Хана. Но хватало и тех, кто платил безумные деньги за картины, фигурки, монеты, даже за набор проржавевших ложек. Хан любил такие заказы, потому что для проверяющих такой товар всегда казался попросту хламом и на него не обращала внимания.

 **Еда**  
Что еда, что вода редко казались чем-то необычным. Или, в крайнем случае, хватало даже небрежно подделанной накладной. А для повстанческих баз это было необходимо. И они не торговались с тем, кто их снабжал. Почти не торговались.

 **Краденная техника**  
Тут все было совсем просто: хватало сказать, что это детали для ремонта, переждать минут десять смешков и оскорблений в сторону Сокола, и можно было лететь дальше.

 **Птицы**  
Стоило догадаться, что единственный официальный заказ за последние… много лет окажется проблемой.  
— Да у меня есть все бумаги! — их держали на пропускном пункте уже полдня и Хан потихоньку сатанел.  
— А где заключение ветеринарного врача?  
— Вот.  
— Почему печать сбоку?  
— Ну так поставили.  
— А где ваша справка о здоровье?  
Хан застыл, пытаясь понять, как его здоровье связано с птицами, которых он вез.  
— Без справки не пропущу, — посулил таможенник.  
— Сейчас перешлю, — ответил Хан мрачно.  
А потом отключился, взялся за штурвал и скомандовал:  
— Чуи, полный вперед. Нам некогда тут стоять. Доставим птичек с инспекторами на хвосте, пусть зоопарк и разбирается.


	45. Chapter 45

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Бен Соло|Хан Соло. AU, где Бен не свалил в ПП. Конкуренция двух контрабандистов. Форс-юзер ли Бен - на усмотрение автора.

— У меня заказ увели прямо из-под носа, Бен!   
— Сочувствую.  
— Это были части для генератора планетарного щита! Никто бы и не обратил внимания, оно разобранным ни на что не похоже, а платили хорошо. И этот проклятый хаттов ушлепок, который заказ у меня увел…  
— Отец…  
— Что?  
— Это я у тебя заказ увел.  
Какое-то время стояла тишина. Бен уже начал подозревать, что в голосвязи сбои.   
— Ты это ты Кайло Рен? — уточнил Хан Соло. — Шутишь что ли?  
— Нет, — ответил Бен, — я решил, что твоя фамилия слишком заметная.  
Хан задумчиво поскреб подбородок.  
— Ладно… Только ты это, не отнимай заказы у старика.  
— Ты сам меня учил, что в нашем деле побеждает тот, кто быстрее, — ухмыльнулся Бен. — И, как ты говорил? «Сначала прибыль, дружба — потом».  
Хан картинно схватился за голову.  
— Научил на свое счастье, — сказал он, — но это нечестно, у тебя есть эта твоя магия. Ты всех можешь убедить в том, что хочешь.  
— Нет у меня «магии», — ответил Бен с легким недовольством, — я не закончил обучение у дяди Люка, если ты не забыл.   
«Даже скорее — с треском провалился» — подумал Бен со все еще не прошедшей обидой.  
— Но ты все равно используешь Силу, — проворчал отец, посмотрел куда-то за спину и добавил: — Ладно, мне пора. Увидимся в конце недели? Ты же прилетишь к матери?  
— Конечно, — сказал Бен, — тем более что ты до сих пор мне должен. Я не забыл и надеюсь получить назад.   
Хан рассмеялся.  
— Ну-ну, надейся дальше, — сказал он, отключаясь.  
Бен улыбнулся мыслям об отце и обернулся к штурвалу. Следовало еще проложить курс до планеты назначения.


	46. Chapter 46

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Хакс/Рей. AU, где Хакс работает на Сопротивление.

Хакс проследил за тем, какой вираж заложила Рей, уходя от преследующих ее истребителей.   
До него долетели отголоски ее диалога с другими пилотами.  
— Выпускайте ракеты в меня!  
— Но Черный-Три…  
— Выпускайте!  
Рей успешно ушла вверх, а ракеты попали в чужие истребители. Хакс внутренне вздрогнул. Слишком близко. Слишком рискованно.  
— И это — надежда галактики, — сказал он вслух.  
Генерал Органа, склонившаяся к экрану рядом, фыркнула.  
— Не будьте так критичны, Хакс, — сказала она.  
— Я и не критичным? — спросил он. — К тому же, она слишком безрассудна. Для дела Сопротивления необходима не только полная отдача, но и понимание собственной ценности.   
Генерал Органа опять фыркнула.  
— Оставьте эти формулировки о деле Сопротивления для речей, Хакс. Мы оба знаем, что вы печетесь не только об этом. Вы волнуетесь о Рей.  
— Разумеется, — Хакс выпрямился и заложил руки за спину. — Она ведь одаренная.  
— Не только по этому, — улыбнулась генерал Органа.  
Хакс сделал вид, что не понял, на что она намекает.  
Он, конечно, оказался в ангаре, когда черная эскадрилья вернулась. Надо же лично убедиться в том, в каком состоянии корабли и пилоты, успешно отразившие атаку при явном численном перевесе противника.  
Судя по возбужденным радостным голосам, всё было в порядке. Даже парень, которого уносили медики, оставался в сознании и что-то отвечал друзьям.  
— Хакс, ты всё видел?! — Рей отделилась от остальных пилотов и почти повисла на нем.  
— Как ты чуть не убила себя? Видел.  
Он держал руки за спиной, хотя и хотелось обнять Рей в ответ, повторяя самому себе: «Цела, на этот раз цела», но не при других же пилотах и техниках.  
На помощь пришел По Дэмерон.  
— Да оставь ты эту ледышку, Рей, — сказал он, приветственно кивая Хаксу, — пошли, у тебя дел полно.  
— Дел? — Рей отпустила Хакса. — Каких?  
— Ты еще плохо знакома с порядком отчетности, а он, — Дэмерон взглянул в сторону Хакса, — голову открутит, если задержишься.  
— Да, — подтвердил Хакс, — коллекционирую черепа нерадивых пилотов Сопротивления.  
Рей рассмеялась.  
— Покажешь мне? — спросила она.  
— Обязательно, — усмехнулся Хакс.


	47. Chapter 47

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Родители Рей не имеют никакого отношения к Скайуокерам и вообще форсъюзерам - совершенно обычные люди. Что произошло, из-за чего они решили бросить свою маленькую дочь на пустынной планете?

Если Рей старалась, то могла смутно вспомнить мать. Не внешность, но ощущение: спокойствие, защищенность… эмоции от воспоминаний об отце были похожими, но слабее и слишком сильно смешивались с образом Хана Соло.  
После долгих медитаций, Рей вспомнила, что у матери были мозолистые руки.   
Люк говорил отпустить родителей, но не получалось.

Рей помнила — были другие дети. Не братья и сестры. Ничего конкретнее. Потому что скоро они куда-то исчезли.  
А еще поминала разные планеты, порты и вибрацию взлетающих и заходящих на посадку кораблей. 

Она должна была спать, потому что свет уже потушили, но вместо этого прислушивалась к голосам за дверью.  
— Сегодня она опять сдвинула игрушку взглядом. Или скажешь — выдумываю? — голос отца усталый.  
— Нет. Просто видишь, что хочешь, — мать сегодня не с ними, она часто говорила с отцом или Рей через гопроектор.

Рей помнила, что мать прекратила с ними связываться.

— Мам, хочешь, фокус покажу?  
Мать была раздосадована, Рей это чувствовала. Но, впервые за очень долгое время, она была рядом.  
Казалось, что, если начать жонглировать мелкими камешками, не касаясь их руками, это ее развлечет. Торговцев в порту — да, они иногда даже давали Рей за фокус конфеты.  
Но, почему-то, мама была расстроена, а папа — напуган.

— Мы вернемся за тобой, обещаю.  
Теперь, годы спустя, Рей вспомнила, что знала в тот момент: мама врет. Папа даже не вышел из корабля, чтобы попрощаться. И от них обоих фонило болью.  
А еще Рей вспомнила то, чего точно не могла видеть, но Сила посчитала это видение необходимым.  
— Думаешь, мы сделали правильно? — спросил мужчина, выводя корабль из гипера. — Оставив ее там?  
— Иначе бы ее все равно забрали у нас, — ответила женщина.  
— Мы же вернемся за Рей? — в его голосе звучала надежда.  
— Нет. И нам самим стоит забыть о планете, где она осталась. Для ее же блага.  
И, заканчивая этот разговор, женщина надела шлем, становясь одной из тысяч безликих штурмовиков Первого Ордена.


	48. Chapter 48

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Вейдер/Люк. AU на ТС. Оба слишком ревнивы, оба слишком собственники.

Люк нравится людям. Он знает, что нужно сказать и как нужно улыбнуться, чтобы произвести нужное впечатление и, чтобы желаемое ему отдали просто так. Но, когда необходимо, он может быть жестким и властным. Люк похож на собственную мать, пусть и никогда ее не знал. Ее просьбы тоже выполняли из любви, а приказы она отдавала, не колеблясь.  
Но было в Люке и кое-что другое, чего не было в Падме. Кое-что порочное. Она не будила темных желаний, не дарила улыбок, в которых читалось: «Соврати меня», не намекала на то, что происходит за дверями закрытых клубов. И точно не использовала это для того, чтобы привязать к себе необходимых ей людей.  
Люк был менее разборчивым в методах. Лорд Вейдер предпочел бы, чтобы его сын чаще убивал, чем совращал. И порой он не отказывал себе в удовольствии самолично причинять боль тем, кто смотрел на Люка с вожделением во взгляде. Смотрел так же, как и он сам.  
А потом он находил сына и Силой, и собственным телом утверждал власть над ним, зажав в каморке прямо у командного пункта или в коридоре, который окружал ментальным коконом страха, чтобы никто не смел помешать им. Или делал все медленно, за дверями личных отсеков или отведенных кому-то из них покоев, если они оказывались на планете. Люк, раскрасневшийся и разметавшийся по простыням, смеялся, в глазах его читалось: «И у кого из нас в руках истинная власть?».  
Но в последнее время его сын словно бы сорвался с цепи. Он не обращал внимания на отца, он постоянно заигрывал с высшим офицерским составом и даже простыми техниками и пилотами, когда отправлялся на вылеты лично. И показательно избегал встреч наедине, пользуясь собственными способностями.  
И это раздражало. Вейдер никогда не отличался долготерпением и на брифинге ему хватило только одного сального взгляда, брошенного в сторону Люка, и неоднозначной реплики, чтобы сорваться.  
— Лорд Вейдер, держите себя в руках, — сказал Люк, поморщившись, — если вы и дальше будете убивать высшие военные чины, то Император будет недоволен нами обоими.  
— Он не мертв, — ответил Вейдер, разжимая хватку на шее генерала, — пока что.  
Сидящие за столом еще пару минут назад поняли, что отца и сына лучше оставить наедине. Зал опустел с рекордной скоростью, как только двое ситхов уставились друг на друга.  
Несколько минут тишину нарушали только хрипы распиратора.  
— Итак, что ты собираешься делать с той принцессой, когда ее поймают? — спросил Люк.  
Что же, теперь кое-что вставало на свои места.  
— Дело в Лее? — спросил Вейдер. — В твоей сестре?  
— Не называй ее так, у меня нет сестры!  
Злость исказила лицо Люка и Вейдер усмехнулся. Не только у его невыносимого сына были рычаги влияния.  
— Ты считаешь, она станет для меня важной? — спросил Вейдер. — Важнее тебя?  
Люк усмехнулся, откидываясь на спинку стула.  
— Я не собираюсь делить тебя с кем-то еще, — сказал он.  
Все его поведение становилось понятно. Люк ревновал. Ревновал к Лее каждый раз сбегавшей из цепких лап Империи. Лее, которая объявила себя последним рыцарем-джедаем. И которая была давно потерянной дочерью лорда Вейдера.  
— Что мне нужно сделать, чтобы ты успокоился?  
Люк потянулся, улыбаясь так, что по всему телу, как живым его частям, так и технологичным, прошлась дрожь предвкушения.  
— Мы найдем ее вместе, — сказал Люк, — а потом ты ее убьешь.  
Не хотелось терять возможность заполучить на Темную Сторону еще и дочь, но приходилось смириться: Лея никогда не оставит свои взгляды. И он потеряет и ее, и Люка. Мысль об этом была невыносима.  
— Решено, — сказал Вейдер.  
Улыбка Люка стала победной.


	49. Chapter 49

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Кайло(/)|Хакс|семья Хакса. На пути попался брат/сестра Хакса, по характеру - душа компания. Кайло в удивлении. "Его усыновили?" Потом оказывается, что вся семья Хакса дружелюбная и компанейская. "Стоп. Это ТЕБЯ усыновили?"

Когда Хакс сказал, что двое его младших братьев прибудут на борт, Кайло ожидал что-то вроде двух молодых клонов генерала. И предупредил рыцарей, что от шуточек стоит воздержаться. Не то чтобы он верил в пользу собственных увещеваний, но его дело было сказать. Тем неожиданнее оказалось то, что братья Хакса обладали тем же странным чувством юмора. Кайло не был уверен, как так получилось, что в коридорах Финализатора происходила битва на резиновых утках, периодически переходящая в обстрел друг друга и проходящего персонала шариками с водой или краской.  
— Их усыновили? — с надеждой спросил Кайло у Хакса.  
Генерал, на лице которого так и застыло выражение: «За что мне все это?!», вздохнул и, профессиональным движением, в котором читались годы практики, поймал двоих своих братьев за шкирки. И рявкнул:  
— Фред, Джордж, ведите себя по-человечески!  
Парни, такие же рыжие, как и он, переглянулись.  
— Ты зануда, — сказал один.  
— Хуже Перси, — добавил второй.  
Кайло покачал головой. Он думал, что это знакомство с семьей Хакса первое и последнее. И в этом тоже ошибался. Через пару месяцев им двоим пришлось укрываться на захолустной планете, причем, убежищем послужило семейное гнездо Хакса.  
Кайло не был уверен, что стоит делать, когда мать твоего вроде как соперника буквально впихивает тебе в руки тарелку жаркого, отчитывает этого самого соперника, что тот давно не писал и попутно костерит мужа за то, что тот опять целый день возится со старым звездолетом. А вокруг вас крутятся многочисленные родственники, друзья родственников, чьи-то животные, кто-то пронзительно орет, кто-то смеется, а кто-то пытается повесить тебе на шею венок из цветов.  
Семью истинных имперцев Кайло представлял как-то иначе.  
—Так это тебя усыновили? — шепотом спросил он у Хакса.  
— Увы, нет…  
Их разговор не укрылся от матери Хакса.  
— Не отвлекай мальчика от еды! — прикрикнула она, пригрозив Кайло поварешкой. — И так исхудал в вашем Первом Ордене!  
Кайло кивнул, начиная понимать, в кого у Хакса диктаторские замашки.


	50. Chapter 50

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Кайло (Бен). Первое проявление кулинарного таланта.

— Бен, ты уверен, что суп должен смотреть на того, кто его ест? — осторожно спросил у сына Хан.  
Бен промолчал, только помешал ложкой суп в своей тарелке. Хану показалось, что он отчетливо слышит писк.  
— Он старался, — сказал Люк и, со стоически выражение на лице, принялся есть суп.  
— Да… вкусно… наверное, — Хан не рискнул поднести ложку ко рту, Бен, к слову, тоже не торопился.  
— Обычно, мама готовит, — сказал он, глядя на Люка.  
О том, что бывает это редко, в те дни, когда Лея не слишком устает в Сенате, он умолчал.  
— У нее тоже хорошо получается? — спросил Люк.  
— Еще лучше, чем у меня, — заверил Бен.  
— У Леи подход: «Ешь, что дают», — расшифровал Хан, когда Люк посмотрел на него.  
Суп в тарелке Хана моргнул, вытащил щупальца и помахал ими в воздухе.


	51. Chapter 51

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Генерал Хакс на самом деле не рыжий, он красит волосы.

Взгляд Фазмы Хакс скорее ощутил, а не заметил.  
— В чем дело, капитан? — спросил он, не оборачиваясь.  
— Сэр, это… — заминка была почти незаметна, — …может показаться неприемлемым.  
Хаксу даже стало интересно, что капитан штурмовиков может считать неприемлемым.  
— Внимательно вас слушаю, — сказал Хакс, всё же взглянув на закованную в броню Фазму.  
— У вас корни отросли, генерал, — ответила она, — покрасить надо.  
Хакс кивнул и сдержанно поблагодарил, мысленно ругая самого себя. Надо же, так заработался, что забыл считать дни с последней покраски, еще и в зеркало не заглядывал.  
Беда была небольшой… до тех пор, пока Митака, которому было поручено, помимо всего прочего, купить краску и окислитель… забыл окислитель.  
— Ближайший месяц, будете носить отчеты магистру Рену, — сказал Хакс, подперев щеку ладонью и рассматривая бесполезную рыжую краску: она бы просто не взяла почти черные волосы.  
Митаке хватило мужества и опыта, чтобы не начать убеждать Хакса, что он исправится и купит нужное. Финализатор должен был оставаться скрытым на ближайшие пару месяцев. Даже поставки — только самое необходимое. Краска для волос в список не входила.  
Неприятно оказалось не столько наблюдать отрастающие темные корни, сколько замечать, как Рен пялится. Остальные делали вид, что не видят изменений во внешности Хакса, но не Рен. Ему, как обычно, было плевать на чужое личное пространство.  
— Хватит лезть ко мне в голову, — огрызнулся Хакс, он не чувствовал вторжения, но уже неплохо знал Кайло Рена. — Если интересно: у меня в семье все рыжие, а у меня — генетическая аномалия. Крашусь с детства, чтобы не привлекать внимания. Довольны?  
Рен молча топтался рядом.  
— Это привычка, — устало продолжил Хакс.  
Сначала он упирался, когда мать красила его, потом привык, позже — начал делать это сам. А теперь, по милости Митаки и собственной забывчивости — рискует начать щеголять черной шевелюрой, почище Рена.  
Тот, уловив последнюю мысль, фыркнул.  
— У меня волосы вьются, — сказал он.  
— У меня тоже, — мстительно ответил Хакс, — просто я их остригаю быстрее.


	52. Chapter 52

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Хакс/Кайло!Король Набу . Планета Набу оккупирована войсками Первого Ордена под командованием генерала Хакса. (Возможно король пытается сбежать с планеты за подмогой, но оперативно схвачен генералом и возвращен обратно). Светская беседа между генералом и 14-16 летним королем.

Хакс ожидал худшего, не собирался расслабляться. Набу они взяли без проблем, но, едва взглянув на юного короля, он понял: проблемы все-таки начнутся.  
И угадал.  
Потом мальчишка оказался не просто аристократом. Он обманул приставленных к нему штурмовиков, применил Силу, заставил выпустить его из камеры. Почти сбежал. Хорошо, что у кораблей стояла дополнительная охрана.  
Теперь, закованный в кандалы, блокирующие его способности, король Кайло Рен сидел перед генералом Хаксом. Его взгляд был слегка расфокусирован: мальчишка истратил слишком много сил на неудачный побег, на него воздействовали ограничители и, к тому же, ему ввели успокоительное. Хаксу не хотелось рисковать. Он не собирался недооценивать юного короля: под белым гримом, сложной прической и многослойным нарядом скрывался тот, кто мог быть опасен. Это сейчас он выглядел хрупким, но Хакс хорошо помнил, насколько беззащитным он казался, будучи подростком.  
Ключевое слово: казался.  
— Вас уничтожат, — сказал Кайло. — Обратят в пепел…  
— Кто? — поинтересовался Хакс. — Республика или твоя мать?  
Мальчишка был слишком юн, чтобы не выдать эмоций. Хотя он старался сделать вид, что ему безразлично.  
— Я знаю, что твое настоящее имя Бен Соло и ты сын Леи Органа-Соло, — продолжил Хакс, — потому ты и ценен. Иначе бы твое тело уже лежало посреди главной площади.  
— Угрожайте, сколько хотите, — Кайло растянул губы в усмешке, красная полоса на них казалась кровоточащим следом от удара. — Я не сдамся.  
Хакс подошел ближе и поднял его голову за подбородок. Прическа Кайло слегка растрепалась и несколько черных вьющихся прядей свободно свисали по обе стороны от лица.  
— Все сдаются рано или поздно, — сказал Хакс, размазывая красную полосу по его губам, — вопрос только в том, стоят ли они затраченных усилий.  
— А вы считаете, что на меня стоит тратить время? — спросил Кайло.  
Он пытался вырваться из хватки Хакса, но тот второй рукой взялся за его волосы, продолжая смотреть в глаза.  
— На тебя, юный король, стоит потратить все время мира, — честно ответил Хакс.  
Кайло вздрогнул от его голоса.


	53. Chapter 53

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Лайтсаберы не бездушное оружие, они обладают разумом, не всегда приятным характером и не терпят пренебрежения. Будни форс-юзеров и их мечей.

— Энакин, этот меч когда-нибудь спасет твою жизнь!  
«А вот и не спасу, — буркнул меч, — он меня опять чуть было не потерял. Лежал бы я на нижних уровнях Корусанта и что?».  
Оби-Ван тяжело вздохнул и, воздержавшись от дальнейших комментариев, всунул меч в руки Энакина.   
— ЗАТКНИСЬ, — рявкнул тот мечу, от голоса вздрогнуло несколько прохожих.

Падме не сразу поняла, что не так и почему в пылу схватки Энакин кажется ей странным. А потом она сообразила.  
— Эни, а почему ты отстреливаешься из бластера? — спросила Падме, кивая на висящий на его поясе меч.  
— Мы поругались и не разговариваем, — объяснил Энакин.

Когда Йода вышел против Дуку, то меч второго мгновенно потух.  
— Эй? Что случилось? — спросил Дуку.  
«Я, что, совсем идиот? Драпаем и быстро».  
— Пересоберу, — посулил адепт Темной Стороны, Силой роняя колонну на бессознательных Энакина и Оби-Вана.


	54. Деревья с красными цветами

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Финн и Рей, тема: "Кровавый меридиан".

— Что могло пойти не так в месте под названием «Кровавый Меридиан»? Никакого намёка никто, конечно, не заметил… — ворчал Финн. — Конечно, масса бюрократических проволочек, и обязательно, я говорю тебе, обязательно сюда прилетит отряд штурмовиков, и нам придётся спасаться бегством.  
Рей всё чаще замечала, что для него найти повод поворчать, легче лёгкого. Она иногда и хотела пошутить, что это всё из-за травмы и что, видимо, удар светового мечта вырезал из него весь оптимизм… но останавливалась. Это не то, про что стоило бы шутить.  
Потому Финн ворчал, а она молча слушала или улыбалась, или пожимала плечами.  
— Эту планету называют так из-за деревьев, — сказала Рей. — Они цветут кроваво-красным, смотри.  
Они с Финном как раз проходили под одним из деревьев, и порыв ветра понёс в их сторону красные лепестки.  
— Мне не нравится красный, — сказал Финн, — напоминает о смерти.  
Рей не стала спорить. Для неё смерть была белой, как снег или чёрной, как глубины космоса. Такая всеобъемлющая вещь просто не могла быть красной. Но, как говорил По, у каждого свои мысли.  
Когда Рей смотрела на деревья, которые дали название планете, она вспоминала истории об огромных морях, пространствах воды, наполненных всеми оттенками красного. Таких, что кажется, ты купаешься в крови самой планеты.  
Пилот, который рассказывал об этом, не назвал координат и даже не сказал названия планеты.  
Теперь Рей жалела, что тогда ей такое казалось неинтересным, а не то она бы туда слетала.  
Они вошли в живую арку, состоящую из деревьев, переплетающих кроны.  
— Они впечатляют, — сказал Финн, глядя вверх.  
— Ты думаешь о возможном нападении, — упрекнула его Рей, — о том, как за деревьями легко прятаться.  
Финн не стал отрицать.


End file.
